The power of music
by ConnMan115
Summary: Connor wasn't always a "normal" kid, He had loving parents and a nice base to call home. Some grade A military training and some kick ass powers to wield. But everything changed one seemingly normal day When he woke up in our well known Equestrian World. But, What if a darker side of the coin found him first, and slowly corrupted him with lies. First story, hope its good.
1. Chapter 1 - A new world

"Think you could tighten these a little bit love?" I say as sarcastically as I possibly can to piss off the stereotypical no nonsense military douche that just chained me to the wall. He just gives me this hateful look like I'm the devil him self, and I don't blame him. From his perspective I just tried to murder on of his queens. The only door in the room creaks open as metal slides against stone. Speaking of queens, here's one now. She calmly nods to the guard and he leaves. Not a single trace of fear in her. I like that. "Now, my guards think you're, as of there own expressions, full of it, so start from the beginning, and leave nothing out." She had dominance written all over her, but still, I saw the tenderness between her and the guards outside. It's an act, but I don't blame her, I may have been tricked into killing her sister. "Well,"I begin, "take a seat, were gonna be here a while."

* * *

You'd think after 15 Years they'd stop worrying about if I was going to die. I guess that's just what parents do. My name is Connor, I live... Lived, on a marine base in eastern Texas. its not to big, kind small actually, but it's the perfect place to not be found. My parents are big names and ranks when it comes to this base. We've been here all my life. Of course I've seen more than just the dull gray and camo green, but I prefer the seclusion. It's kinda hard to do anything anywhere else when your like me. My life hasn't been too hard I would say, just the occasional girl and school problems, and a few black ops missions here and there.

You see I'm not exactly what you would call a "normal" teen. I can't help it, I was born like this. Since I could remember I had a few, gifts you could say, some not worth mentioning really, but one in particular. I first found out about it when I was little, watching Dragon Ball Z, loved that show, when Goku used the Kamehameha. I thought it was so cool, I just had to try, I stood up and charged up just like he did, and what do you know, I blew up half my house. My mom was right there the look on her face was priceless. But instead of scorning me or trying to hide me. Her and dad encouraged me to hone this move and maybe even learn more. It was a few weeks later we actually found out what it was. I have the ability to copy anything I have ever seen. Any attack, any talent anything, if I see it, or read it, with a little practice, It becomes mine.

Mom and Dad told a few of there commanders at the time and they wanted me to start training immediately. I'd say I trained till I was ten but then id be lying. When I was 7 I had learned everything they could teach me, I started an independent study, broadening my arsenal so to say. I binged anime for months then trained my self to do everything. I then moved to games , movies, TV shows, anything that could be useful. Took me awhile but I got a ton of stuff to work with. Kinda glad I did now. Cause when life comes a knocking, hide yo shit, or you will be left with nothing.

It happened to me on a day in June, not to far from my birthday, but I had a mission to do, simple really, go in, kill a dude, leave ,party at home. At least that's how it usually went, I didn't even make it off base this time. I'd just walked away from mom and Dad, I turned and yelled I love them, I don't know why but I felt like I should have. That was when the first bomb hit. Luckily, and I say this with a grain of salt, they both died instantly. Mom still had her shocked expression, never felt a thing. Dad was obliterated. Couldn't even fid his dust. The only thing that went through my mind was, Why? I had to run and find Pvt, jones. Poor thing was probably losing her shit. I'd morne for mom and dad later, others needed me more. I found Jones exactly where I thought, on a Anti-Aircraft gun blowing birds out the sky. I ran to her and jumped up next to her.

"Nice shooting Pvt You've been taught well!" She answered by shooting down three more. The sky was black with birds," Where's your mom and dad? Shouldn't you be looking for them?" Pain struck me but i pushed it aside, "ill tell you later, keep shooting and remember, what ever happens don't forget me!" With that I jumped off and ran for the Barracks. I never made it, A bomb hit it and destroyed it within seconds. I'd never seen anything like it, those were made to stop a nuke, and those bombs made em look like fucking paper. It threw me, far, i passed out mid flight.

When i woke up, i was still falling. So i went limp, tried to do what i know would lessen the fall. But it seemed like ages so i finally looked where i was going. And got a face full of tree, And not just any tree, the mother of fucking trees. This thing was at least 30 stories high! and i hit every branch on the way down. So you wouldn't be surprised when i hit the ground, a little more than a few bones were broken. I layed there for a solid minute in my little crater, the first thing out of my mouth, "ouch". I tried to st up but my body told me to fuck myself so i layed there for a bit and tried to let nature take its course. I Hoped something friendly would find me. And i guess you can say fate has a sick sense of humor. I heard someone scream " It's over here!" and i tried to Scream back "Help me". but what cam out was more like "Hel- Fuck Me!" i then passed out again. A manly pass out though.

When i awoke i felt perfectly fine, but my head was bound so i couldn't see. I heard someone moving in the background and said, "OH NO! I'M BLIND!" With which i expected a giggle from the hot nurse at our base, but was instead greeted by a scream and something glass shattering on the ground. "well shit, don't tell me we lost and I've been captured! " i said heavy in the sarcasm, even if i was captured i could easily just get up and walk out, not many things can hold me. who ever was there quickly scurried off and some new footsteps, softer, came in and stopped right next to me. I looked directly at the person and asked, " May i ask why i am blind folded and tied down ...Mam?".

I threw in the last bit for show, just cause. "well for one you had a nasty gash on the back of your head, 3 crushed ribs, one collapsing lung and a stick up your ass, and two, Your nothing that we've seen before." "i get that a lot." i layed my head down and waited for the incoming explanation. " I'm even shocked you're still alive, any normal.. thing would have died after all that." "Thank you, now could you please take off my blinder here so i could at least see who I'm talking to?"

"...Sure." She undid my wrappings, and what i saw shocked me, it was, a bug? an over sized bug but a bug. To be a little more Specific, She Had what seemed to be a shell like fur on her, the color of black, Webbed teal hair and wings, blue eyes that barely had a pupil. But she was kinda cute with her little fangs sticking out. " My name is Clearwing, and i am a changeling. Nice to meet you." "Hi, I'm Connor... the human." She seemed to be a no nonsense kind of gal but that joke earlier said otherwise. "so... Why am i still tied down." i asked, "so i could make sure you weren't a threat to my people." a soft but sharp voice that wrapped around the walls had suddenly appeared. And from the corner came another Changeling, but this one was different. She was taller, she had a kind of crown on her head that just seemed to be some kind of sticks with shiny things on the tops. She had wings like the others, but they were more curved and pointed on the ends. She also had a horn, but it was crooked and covered in holes.

"Hi my name... is Chrysalis, and I am the queen of the changelings." She pronounced proudly like it should of affected me in anyway. "cool cutie can you let me go now, these are kinda rubbing my wrists?". At this she seemed shocked by my assertiveness. She just glared at me for a few seconds so I wiggled my eyebrows in a comical way. Her look became priceless, she looked like I had just called her a pile of shit, like she was literally offended. She then did something ... unexpected. "not ever now u big meanie!" She turned and pouted, pouted, like a child. I found this so cute I just sat up my bindings slipped off of me like melted butter. " ok on a more serious note, Where am I how did I get here and why aren't I dead yet?" They both then looked at me and back at each other. "ok.." Chrys, That's what I started calling her, spoke first. I tied those myself, how the hell did you break free?" "...Knife?" is my simple reply. " we checked you for weapons, you had none?!" "woman I am my own weapon.". then a thought hit me, "oh yeah before I forget, Clearwing thank you for giving me a soft bed to heal on. It would have sucked to of slept on the ground all night long." I gave her a genuine smile. I was actually glad she had helped me.

"ok back to my questions, Where am I?" the queen looked at me and sat down. "ok ill tell you, but you have to answer my questions too." Back to the queen. "simple enough." I crossed my arms and legs and prepared for the long talk ahead. "You are in my hive, in the Everfree forest, where my civilization thrives off of the love we get to sustain ourselves. we are simple but very cautious people. When you cam falling from the sky last night I'm I'm sure everyone and there mother saw you. your lucky to have lived, many life threatening injury many don't survive, lest all at once. How is that?"

"before I start.. queen... Chrysalis... Queen Chrysalis, whatever you prefer. You said the Everfree Forest? not sure if I miss heard but, um... ive never heard about this place. and i'e been everywhere on Earth.". They both exchanged a look, confused it seemed. "Earth, boy you are in Equestria now." I sat there for a few seconds thinking. "... cool, guess it's my turn to answer some stuff. My name, is Connor, I'm a human from earth. The last thing I remember was flying through the air and hitting that big ass tree. Can we walk around my legs are killing me?" I stood up without waiting for an answer. the nurse barely meet my hip. But chrys, she didn't even have to look to see right into my eyes. " I guess so." is her reply. I bow and make a after you gesture and I smile at Clear once more and follow the queen out.

When she said hive I didn't take her seriously. It was almost like a bee hive, Changlings coming out of every orifice. Some were moving around building and repairing some were tending to the young. Three things stuck out to me, one every inch of this place was covered from top to bottom in a soft but firm black slug like substance. Two, There was a huge almost clear crystal in the middle of the hive. It had some pink gas like substance floating through it. Three, Everyone I saw just bustling about, seemed different from the nurse in my room. Took me about five seconds to realize they were all male. "Is it just me or dose It seem like you have a shortage of woman in here?" The queen just smiled and said to me "Females among us are a very rare thing. If my math is right about Two Thousand males to every one female." I was actually surprised by this number. "wow. I feel bad for yall then." "Why is that?" "all those dudes and only a few chicks. Some "incidents" must happen pretty often." At this she takes a serious tone and look, almost frightening.

"And if they did any man caught bringing any kind of harm to the few women we do have would be instantly executed. Woman are extremely respected above all else in our colony." I was starting to like this place. girls being treated like goddesses. That is a huge rule for me. Do not harm a woman in anyway, and a girl is perfect unless shown otherwise. "Good." is my reply to her. "we walk for a bit and she explains how things work around there. Its pretty simple. You do your part you get your share of the grub and a place to lay your head. Which confused me, I didn't see any plants, There was a small stream at the bottom that ran through the training grounds, or so i'd been told. " so, I don't see any veggies, don't tell me you guys eat lost travelers." she looks at me and is about to explain but I guess she decides not to. "come, It's easier to see." I follow her towards the big thing in the middle and she quickly explains it.

"This is our food. Observe." She looks up at the sphere and opens her mouth slightly. She makes a hissing noise and some of the pink stuff from the sphere leaves and travels directly into her mouth. I watch and her belly slowly grows a little, like she just ate a 3 course meal. "Ok neat trick, but what is that stuff?" She shows me her devilish little smile, one I would be very familiar with in the near future. "love" she says. "we eat love."

"...ok... like the chemical or the emotion?" "What?" she says, "where I'm from love has been found to be hormones your brain gives you when you find a suitable mate." "really?... Do you know what hormones these are?" I smile glad to show what I know about the matter. "yes I do, for humans anyway, it's probably different from you though. if I get the chance i'm gonna study and get back to you on that one." She just kinda nodded at that. "ok so can I see the exit now I'm really in need for some fresh air. I followed her up wards through what I guessed was a pretty straight forward exit is here path. we walked for a good minute and then saw light shining into the cave. As we approach outside I see a man in heavy armor walking with another one of the now three females in the colony. But she is different, her belly is a little more round than usual. As chrys approaches them the male goes from caring BF to military man in seconds. "morning my queen, the perimeter has no signs of anyone trespassing today. A few scouts noticed a few Ursa tracks but they headed the other way. I see the pale monkey is awake."

" Ha Ha very funny, i'm a human by the by." the dude doesn't even hear me, or at least is really good at ignoring. " Is he...?" "Yes Blister he is safe." Blister... Military. I approach him like I would a general and now that I'm close I can see in his eyes just like my commanding officers at home. Years of war have passed this one. I give him a salute to show respect and now with more respect. "My name is LT. Chase. Call me Connor if you wish sir." The queen was taken aback by the sudden change in me. I don't know If he just saw it then or had seen it before, but he simply saluted me like I was another pawn. " At ease. I see we found ourselves a disciplined one my queen. if he accepts, I may have use for him later." At this he takes his Wife (I say wife because of the wide girth everyone gave them) and goes deeper into the cave. " Accept? I'm guessing he means the generous offer you have for me when I walk outside.

As we approach outside I can already see a few guards posted, probably incase I book it. Doesn't matter anyway, id be gone before they even realized I'd of moved. "Yes the offer, it stands that you may be of use to us. And as we see it you have no idea where you are. So I figured you could stay with us, pull your part and gather food. But if you want you can simply walk away." The archers in the woods say otherwise. "Well, I barely know this place to begin with. But I do owe you for patching me up. So ill stay long enough to repay you. but if I don't think this is a great place, I'll move on."

I find a nice sunny place to sit in the grass and take in my surroundings. We are surrounded on all sides by trees, I'm talking like the ones that would make a giant look puny. it looks kinda intimidating at first , but at the same time it is shockingly beautiful. In a way only nature could be. The queen comes over and takes a seat looking right at me. She looks kinda funny to me because the way she's sitting, she looks like a horse." so," She starts," I can tell by looking at you your hiding something." "Do I look guilty?" "No. Only a trained eye could really see it, your aura is different from most I've seen." "honestly I've never seen another "aura" " I put quotes over the aura cause I didn't know at the time what she ment. "well you're glowing kinda green right now if I look hard enough, it's kinda freaky." She smiles at this and says, "yeah, That's an aura. Mine is like this because of the changelings ability's." "let me guess... you can turn into stuff. Kinda like shapeshifting?"

"yes like shapeshifting, if we have seen it we can turn into it." I smiled at the statement. "Cool mine is kinda like that. "yours?" I smirk happy to share my ability's with someone other than a normal. " well for starters I can..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before one of the guards came charging out of the woods. Looking frightened and beat up. " My Queen!" he shouted, "an Ursa Major has engaged some of our people on the outer perimeter! we can't hold it for long!" Chrys looked genuinely concerned by this and quickly came up with a plan." Damn it, Human stay here I don't need you hurt again so soon. I'm gonna go round up Blister and a few others to help fend off the Ursa." With this she took off into the cave and left me and a quivering guard sitting in the open. Least to say, I got bored instantly and turned to the guard." What's an Ursa Major?" The quivering guard answered back "There g-gigantic magical b-bears with fur that looks like the night sky, and are kind of see through." I nodded and thought for a second. "which direction?"

"Wha-What?!" "Where is it." He seemed shocked and instantly stopped the stuttering. "You can't just run out there and try to fight it alone?" I looked him dead in the eye and said, "and do you just want to stand here and let your friends die or do yo want to buy them some time till the queen and her buddy's get back?" He thought for a second and then turned around and bolted into the trees. It took me a second to catch up with him and match his speed. I kept slightly behind him so he didn't turn and I ran into him. A few seconds later I could here the sounds of battle, weapons crashing against something hard and cry's of pain and rage.

I took off ahead of him and left him behind. I burst into a small clearing, and the dude wasn't kidding this thing was huge. Like three times the size of a normal bear. I stare at it for a seconds and take in it's features. You could see right through it, like it fur was glass, only thing that shattered that illusion was that the patrolmen's weapons were flying off of it not even scratching it, as I thought 'maybe distance?' an archer shot the bear and it turned and fired a dark beam straight into the guy sending him flying. 'whelp, brute force it is'. I run straight at the thing and quickly cover the distance in a second, I feint a jump and instead slide under it. it hops up and try's to catch the not there me and I slide away smarter. 'so it can think a bit... cool'.

As I come out from under the bear I flip over and stop myself, slamming my hands down on the ground and making a few symbols flow around my arms. I concentrate an picture what I want in my mind, "Arbiter, DMC!". Purple light slides around my arms as I raise my hands from the ground and pull away with the beautiful axe that I used at least once before. "Good to have you back buddy." The bear turns and roars at me, spit flying from its open maw, most of it hitting me in the face. I sit there and let I'm finish. "... you done big guy? ok. My turn, FUS RO DAH!" At this the force of my voice is amplified and winds as strong as a hurricane come forth and blast the beast into the nearest tree. " That is a roar asshole!"

As its picking its self from the tree I run and get a huge jump landing down on the beasts back and grabbing onto it's back holding on and raising the axe above my head, then letting it fall down and sink through it's hard skin and I hold on. The bear, expectedly, screams and try's to throw me off, I hold on and laugh as it flounces around trying to throw me off. Man, this is the most fun I've had in years. After a second I decide to end it. I jump off and raise my axe mid air, I let gravity take over and come plummeting down towards the bear. I end it quickly by cutting the head clean off of the bear, surprisingly not much blood comes out, instead as the thing falls to the ground it quickly dissolves and disappears. I look at my axe once more and wipe off the blood and hair, "thank you" I throw the axe and it dissolves and is gone.

clapping sounds echo throughout the clearing, and when I look up Chrys was clapping, some how, and Blister was watching me closely . "Nice one Human, What do you think general? is he able?" He nods and looks at Chrys, "Yeah, I could work with him." I look at them and wave, "Hey... Killed the bear for you, It was kinda wimpy." They smile at this. "Yeah, I could use a solder like him." Those are the last words I hear before I pass out, Manly like always.

* * *

 **OK so this is my first time writing anything. If you are actually reading this thank you for sticking through this till the end. Please tell me your opinions and any improvements I could make in the future. Umm... yeah... ConnMan out *drops the mic***


	2. Chapter 2 - Tragedy and birth

"Now I see why they say that. Even for us it's a little hard to believe." I looked at her and smiled. "yeah, I'm in a world filled with talking horses and magical shapeshifting creatures. Try me." She shows no emotion but stands up and walks around the room. I let her go for a bit then finally say," you might as well sit down, we still have a decent chapter to go." She looks at me and sighs, "ok, continue human."

* * *

It had been about... six months since I killed the Ursa. After that they took me back and asked me to join them, I accepted cause I had no idea where I was and figured if I could stay there id be able to learn something. I did, I learned everything. I found out about there customs, there jobs ,there ways of life, how there many laws, and by many I mean like Three. First and the most important, any female must be treated like the queen herself, anyone caught doing otherwise will be executed and or banished. Depending on the actions against the female. Second, A changeling can be anything except another changeling. This ties in with the Third. Never feed off of another changeling. That's kinda like cannibalism.

I got really close to Clearwing, Blister, Chry, and Click. Oh yeah That was blisters wife. I spent most of my time training the fighters, but what time I wasn't or away doing recensions for Chrys, I was helping Click. I was pretty much her maid when I had the chance. I knew some things but I left the other stuff to Clear. She was the professional anyways. About mid day me and blister would spar, to show them what a real battle would look like. And blister wanted more of a challenge for himself so I used a different weapon everyday. Sometimes knives, sometimes swords, glaves great swords, Ultra-great swords, Staves, maces... You name it I used it. He was amazing practice too, about half way through he'd change into some beast and attack me. Those were good times. But, as with everything, it came too a sudden stop.

I was helping click gather somethings for Blister. She got it in her head to go out and make him something, lighten his mood I guess. We left and picked some flowers, Had a little conversation. " I feel like I'm about to pop." Click said smirking, she did things like this sometimes, "Nah I can't even tell your pregnant until I see you from the side." She smiled at this, I take any chance I can get to compliment her. From what I've seen they were on high tension. Had no idea why though. "you know Connor you'd make a great husband."

I couldn't help but blush at this. "Nah, I'm too young. Wouldn't know what to do with myself." "No, you're great, your probably able to be an, awesome dad . As you've put it." I think for a second, " I think Bister is a far better father than I could be. And a better husband." We smile a little at this, Blister, Being the rough tough military man he is , still has a super soft side. Click was crying one time when they were alone and I came to see what was up, Dude turned into a kitten to cheer her up. I'm gonna have to use that one on someone eventually. Maybe even you.

" I try my hardest to be a good changeling man." Blisters voice appeared behind me. " Though id hardly say it was enough." He was acting all formal, I looked behind him and saw Five more armed guards. " Don't tell me you've come to kick me out already?" He didn't smile so I knew something was up. " Go report to the queen. I... I have to speak to my wife." At this I took off and the guards dispersed, giving them there private moments in the flowers.

When I found Chrys, she seemed kinda on edge, more nervous than I've seen her. " My queen" I kneel to her," It's an honor To... " she quickly interrupts me. "Now is not the time for formalities, we have to act fast. There is an armed caravan moving on the edge of the forest, we believe it is a supply route for our enemy's. If we can stop it and take over there supplies it might give us an advantage we will need very soon." I think for a second," Ill stop it if you tell me one thing. Who are your greatest enemies at the moment?" She looked beyond me like she was reliving a long story. " Those... ponies." "so I'm attacking horses?" She smiles at this and nods, "Yes, they may be horses but they are still very powerful. They have tech we don't and There smiths are working with far better ores. I believe if we take the ores in this shipment we will be able to craft some deadly weapons. At least for the generals."

I didn't care who I fought, I had a debt to Chrys and I would do anything to repay that debt. I was a man of promise, if I said I would do something, I did it with my final breath. "Ok, when do I leave?" She smiled, That same smile kinda creepy but cute still. I can't say if its her powers or just my dumbass hormones but I have come to find her attractive. In a non-sexual way of course. I couldn't help but smile back. Pleasing her was all I wanted to do.

"You, Blister, and a small group of five leave as soon as possible. Get there quickly and try to keep hidden if you can. I want you to be a huge surprise." I understood why. What would you do if an enemy of yours came at you with an alien. You'd shit yourself. I stand and as I'm about to turn Chrys grabs my hand and leans close to my ear. "Come back, and I will make you my champion." Her tongue like a snakes flicking my ear with every syllable. I couldn't help but shiver a little. She pulled away with a sly smile like I had accepted her offer. I bow once more and, with a flushed face, hurry to the exit.

'Fuck this shit I'm out' plays in the back of my mind as I exit to meet up with the other guards and Blister. As I approach the exit I stop by the nursery to check on Clear, I hate to say it, but I got kinda attached to the little shite. Not like a 'id tap that' kinda way, but a 'she's my sis' kinda way. She may seem like a no nonsense kinda gal, she is by the way. But when she stops working and relaxes she's really chill.

"Hey Clear you in here?" I wait three seconds before I enter into the side room she has as a sort of office. When I enter she is in a... compromising position. I saw a little more of her than I really wanted. I play'ed it cool. "sooo... you uh... ok." she rolls her eyes and slowly gets up not even ashamed to be caught in this kind of act. "well I was getting one of my few breaks, so I thought I'd make the most of it, as usual." I kept my expression blank like I didn't care but I imagine my tomato face said otherwise." so why are you bothering me?" she said in a kind of mock bitch attitude.

"Well you know I enjoy a nice peep every now and then. But Chrys is sending us out to intercept some cargo. I came to say bye before I left, and to see if you wanted me too look for anything." she thought for a second. "Honestly, anything that is useful you grab it. We are low on everything, including food." I looked down at the ribs sticking out of her sides. Malnourishment is a bitch to these people. " I told you , feed on me any time you need too. I 'm not a changeling so it won't be breaking the rules.

She thought for a second, "I'll take you up on that offer when you get back with my medical supplies. " I smiled and said my goodbyes, we had gone out many times before. just not on head on missions. I'd did some escort gathering and some raiding of what I think were giant chickens, but never a head on assault. I approach the guards to wait for blister, none rushed him, he needed his time with her. He kissed her bulging belly softly and in response, received a tiny hoof pressing against him. They both smiled and said goodbye, then he approached us. "Not long now, maybe two days and they'll be shooting out." he gave a soft chuckle and pushed to the front to lead us the way we needed to go. I look back on this and mark this point. As where things went so wrong, yet so right.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" she asked interrupting me, "I'm trying to build suspense woman. Ever heard of it? Makes a story better." She gave me a 'really?' look and said, "There's a time and place for everything, but now's not one of em." I chuckle and reply. "Ok Prof. Oak, let's continue."

* * *

It took us about twenty minutes to reach the junction where we were going to ambush these guys. We hit those chicken dudes a while back here and it didn't take long fore us to subdue them. We all get low to the ground and I pull the hood of my cloak over my head. I wore it to keep my face hidden, and I thought it made me look cool. We sat there for a good ten minutes before anything happened. we were just passing around some dried something that we were chewing on, when a huge, covered wagon rounded the curve. I looked at blister the same time he looked at me, and we both knew. Better loot, tougher guards.

I checked my duel M&P45 Smith & Wesson's out of habit. I like having em on me to scare the bad guys, but the guards complained about the ringing ears so I kept em on my sides. Instead I went a little more discreet today. I chose a nice curved sword from my personal stash and have it placed right next to my guns on my hip. Its not huge but it goes down past my knee. Enough to get the job done. I sit up on one knee slowly as to not draw attention. I look to my right and a guard hands me one of the bows we brought to start this party.

Me and three others looked at our targets and agreed on who we would take out. There were ten in total. I could get four on my own. that left two for them. There was two guards in front leading, two in back, two on top and four on this side. How lucky huh. We all took aim and waited three seconds before unleashing a volley of arrows. Everything went according to plan. Well, it did until the hit the invisible force field those asshats had put up. It was at that point, we knew, we fucked up.

But I'm stubborn so I took off down the hill to take them on head to head. A few men followed and spread out behind me as blister moved around to flank em. The guards had moved too our side to take us out , they were in fact ponies . The first thing I noticed was there shiny new armor and badass looking swords. The second thing I noticed was the back of the wagon falling open and ten more guards spilling out. "IT'S A TRAP!" I scream and throw my sword sending it arcing straight into one of their eyes, dead instantly... I hope.

I thought fuck these pansys and whipped out my 45's and started...

* * *

"Hold on." She put a hoof up and stopped my story. she turned and looked at the wall behind her and a second later a guard came in holding my guns by his mouth. " By 45 you mean these... firearms?" She said questionably. " what does that mean exacty." I smiled glad to share my gun knowledge. " Oh it's the caliber" at her confused look I continued, " ok, In firearms, caliber is the approximate internal diameter of the barrel, or the diameter of the projectile it fires, in hundredths or sometimes thousandths of an inch. For example, a 45 caliber firearm has a barrel diameter of .45 of an inch. Barrel diameters can also be expressed using metric dimensions, as in "9mm pistol."

She nodded and said "Ok...continue."

* * *

Like I was saying, I started blasting the guards as the came out I was killing a good two a second, after the first sot though the others flinched not expecting the loud noise and they were easy targets. I cleaned em up without them even getting a scratch on the boys. I turned around and holstered the twins and with a big smile looked at the guards holding there ears." Bunch a pussies I swear. " at this a resounding chorus of what rang out I laughed and turned as Blister came up on us, completely un affected by the gun shots. I don't know why but he was never really gun shy.

"The birds must of tipped em off and they laid this trap, better tell The Queen that our spy is compromised." I nodded, and started checking the dead bodies. "Hey Blister, you and the boys fancy a new set of armor? " I plopped a helmet down on his head and smiled, his smile back as hilarious because the helmet was only half way on. The next look he gave me, still haunts me. "MOVE!" was all I heard before he pushed me out the way and a throwing knife lodged in his side. I turned and shot the pony that was lying three feet away. My first bullet had only grazed his side and he was barley alive . he took his chance to bring someone with him. Why did he pick me.

I dove down and looked at Blisters wound, he wasn't bleeding much, the blade was barley anything. But the wound was slowly turning green. Our guards had recovered and were circling us. " Get him to ClearWing now. I'm going to look for an anti-venom." No one handles posin blades without some. When I finished they had turned into giant birds and were taking off too the nest. I must have tore the thing to pieces looking for it. We went back a few times and still never found anything. The first time we went back they thought a bear had ransacked it. But I told them this was how I had left it. All we ever got were a few med kits. Three FUCKING med kits.

I don't think I ran so fast in my life. I actually arrived the same time the others did. When I got there I sent up the alarm, Clear was setting up ready to operate, until shew saw who, and what it was. She bolted to the back room and I chased her. "I'm sorry... I've seen this before. No one survives this. If it was his arm we might of had a chance, but it's already in his organs now eating them away. He will live for another Thirty minutes in more pain than any of us will ever know."

I left her to go get Click, She needed to say goodbye.

* * *

" I ... I really don't want to talk about this part." She looked at me puzzled. " If it's important than you must." ... "ok"

* * *

He lived for an hour. He fought just to stay alive long enough for me to get click there to say she loved him and goodbye. After, he had a few guards make her leave the room. And he looked at me and said. " After you finish me off, you make sure you take care of my kids. You promise me you will take care of them. All I could do was knod. I walked over and grabbed his knife from his belt. Its an old belief that if you die without a weapon in your hand, your soul will wander forever. I placed the dagger in his claws. he smiled and said, "Thank you" . And then I blew his brains across the wall.

* * *

"so you killed him?" I nod "yeah he was suffering, on his death bed. I ended it for him. But what came next. Really got me." She shifted positions and sat back down on her hind legs. " Oh, by the way, why am I still handcuffed? I mean I really don't want to fight you guys."  
"It's precautionary. But don't try to escape, those cuffs were made to hold down anything." Yeah, let me get on with my story and you'll think otherwise. " OK human, proceed."

* * *

I cleaned up as much of Blister as I could and wrapped the body for Clear to take care of. I went in search of Click and found Chrys along the way. "Report." "I threw the med kits at her and kept walking. "That's all that was there was. It was a trap, I suggest you kill your contact. " as I walked past her she grabbed my arm." She's at the flower garden with ClearWing." I nod in thanks and run outside too find her.

When I get there she's crying. Bawling, I approach and when she see's me... She just knows and starts breaking down even more. I drop down to give her a hug and she just leans in and keeps crying. "It'll be ok clear, It'll be ok." Her response came in a garbled tone. " How, I loved him, His kids will never see him. They'll never play, He'll never train them. I need him."

" I know love, I know just how you feel. Right before I came here. I saw my parents turned to ashes right in front of me. We can make it together ok?" She let out an ear splitting wail and sank to the ground her legs giving out. I followed and held her. "It's ok, It's ok." It wasn't ok. "The Babies are coming." Came from both Clear and Click. Just by how your looking at me I'd say you want me too hurry up so I will get past the three hours of labor.

I was holding Clicks clawed hoof and telling her to breath when the first Baby came out it was quiet and was barely moving. "It's a girl." The smile and relief she had on her face was appeasing. Then was replaced with more screaming and my hand nearly broken. After another ten minutes of details I don't want to mention, much less remember, the last child came out. It was the polar opposite of the other one. Squirming lively, Squealing like a pig. Clear wrapped them up and handed them to Click to hold and see. "Both girls, thank the gods for such a miracle." She smiled and Went to go get Chrys.

" Two beautiful baby girls, have they a name yet?" She nodded, " This little loud mouth is named Lynx, and this sloth is Royal." She smiled and layed her head down." Connor." "Yes?" after a few seconds of silence. "Please take care of my babys." She said these words as a muffled cry, closed her eyes. And never woke up.

* * *

"So, two friends in one day. Must of been hard." I looked at her then, " On that day, I lost two of my only friends, But I gained two family."

* * *

We held a sort of funeral for them, we took their body's to the lowest part of the caves, and layed them together in a tomb together. But as is tradition, the bodies are cremated and released into the wind. I was sad for losing both Click and Blister, But a huge worry was there too. without there mother they can't really feed off of her love, Kinda like nursing. And with the shortage of love going around I will have to find some way to feed them.

When we went outside to spread the ashes, I brought a violin with me. I'd play it for Click when she was feeling extra stressed that day. She said my classical music soothed her. So I had planed to play at the ceremony, in her honor. And even though the events unfolded as they did. I'd do it all again.

* * *

She looked behind her and a guard with some bread and water came in. "I imagine your hungry right?" I nodded, I was famished and I think now would be a good time to mess with her. As the guard approached me to hand the bread to my cuffed hand I released the lock and reached out and received the water and bread before he could even flinch. I now sat in the room with a pony whos jaw had almost hit the floor and a guard who had nearly pissed him self.

"What... I'm not going to eat chained up." She just looked shocked. "But, how? Those were made to even hold me!" I just chuckled at this, " Nothing can hold me." I stood up and stretched my legs. The guard had jumped back and was drawing his sword. "Calm down fuzzy but I'm just stretching, i'm here because I want to so chill the hell out." I chug the water and destroy the bread in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you." I say and sit back down and put one of the cuffs back on. "so yall can calm the fuck down, shall I continue your highness?"

* * *

So I stood I off to the side to get enough room to play and see the ceremony. When Chrys walked up with both urns of ashes floating up I began a slow soft meledy that Click and even Blister had enjoyed. I wanted them to Hear it now. So I poured my heart and soul into the sound. I'm glad I did. Chrys Poured both of the ashes out together and they crossed, mixed, and finally blew away in the wind. At this Lynx, and Royal both started a kind of mewling.

Clear, who was holding them, spoke up, " Guess there hungry now. I'll go check the storage and see if... we..." She started sniffing the air feverishly as did all the other changelings around me. I kept playing I didn't care if they were distracted I wanted to play for Click. After a minute Chrys came to me and gave me a huge whiff. " Connor... don't stop playing." I hadn't really planned on it. "now keep playing and follow me inside." I followed her until we were just bellow the huge orb that held the love, Which it was void of now. " Don't stop Connor."

She flew up and planted a kiss right on my lips, I admit I was shocked but I kept playing. Her sharp fangs dragged across my lip as she flew away up to the orb. She touched it and I noticed what everyone else had. As I played a pink fog like thing was coming out of my violin, as I looked around every changeling was here to witness this. I knew what it was and I looked at the orb and imagined it was Click and Blister and I played until I couldn't play any more. I filled it up, They had too much love actually. it was spilling out, so much so that everyone just started inhaling it. Instantly everyone was more filled, more healthy no one was hungry.

Chrys waited till everyone had eaten before she had gotten any. She may have been pretty before but now , She was gorgeous. Her cheeks filled out, all four of em, she was still skinny but no bones were jutting out. She was healthy and looked amazing." I stopped once everyone was done. Chrys approached me, "Connor, You just fed us for another Thirty years. If there was any debt between us. I believe I owe you now." I smiled happy to be the one who could do this for them. It felt great, Everyone was rushing trying to touch me. But instead of curiosity like when I got here, it was wonder.

I nearly drowned in a sea of thank you's and bless you's. I smiled and waded through the crowd to find Clear, Now all healthy and full, Holding the sleeping children. " How are they?" I ask she smiles and slowly hands them too me, "Um ... Uh ... I've never held a child before..." She smiled and positioned my arms to hold them. " There, all perfect, see Connor your a natural." She watched as they simply leaned into me and kept on sleeping.

"God, I feel bad for them, Growing up with no father or mother." I look at her. "I'll be there, and they'll have you. I'll be big brother if you want to be the cool aunt." She smiled and it was decided.

* * *

"I wasn't going to lie to them. I even told them all about there parents. They knew everything about what happened." She stoped me before I continued. " Ok, how long have you been here?" I thought about this. "I got here when I was fifteen. I'm now eighteen years old. So three years. but the night of the first feast was the night i was contacted by your sister"

* * *

I layed the kids down to sleep in a crib there dad had built. I slowly left the nursery and headed to a cot to sleep in. The second my head hit the pillow I was out. And I started dreaming about the attack and how carless I was. I guess I got pretty distressed be cause about half way through I just appeared in a dark room. I sat there for a second and looked around. The, she showed up. beautiful as ever. I'd describe her but hell, she's your sister anyway.

"I am Princess Luna. And Thy is in need of... Assistance..." I looked at her, and she looked at me, and I looked at her. And in unison we said"What are you?"

* * *

 **Well it took me way to long to get a chapter two out. If your actually still reading thank you and sorry about my shitty memes. Well friends family and work kept me from this one. But I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and tell me what I need to fix Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The begining of the start

So you that's how you met my sister. "yep." Was my only response. a few seconds later the afore mentioned sister opened the cell door and came in. "Yes sister, This is how thine human met us." There goes that tall, Dark coated, Old English, big ass, horse I know. "Don't you dare refer to the princess like that!" came from a small nerdy looking unicorn from behind her. She had some tsundere glasses and a book that would kill a tarantula. " Well if you don't want to hear it get out of my head." She looked quite annoyed by this. "It's not like I want to be here. Its my job." I smiled and chuckled. "well fine but check this out."

I winked at her and imagined the two of us sharing some, "Quality time", In this cell. Mostly of her begging for more. Her face became as red as a tomato and she just sputtered . "Ok I guess she's here to see if I'm lying right?" I asked no one in particular. "Yes indeed." The answer came from the white coated horse sister. " alright sunny butt. I guess you want me to continue?"

* * *

"No I asked first what art thou." we both said, I switched to Faire Speak because it seemed appropriate for her. " Pray tell, are you an hairless ape?" I chuckled at her question. "About as much as you are." She gave me a calculating look. "I'm a human. Not an ape, now Pray tell why a nonpareil like yourself has come to me." Her cheeks rose in a slight shade of pink and she smiled. " I have cometh to relive you of your nightmare. You seemed to be in a fie." I smiled, " no fair maiden. I was simply having a... terrible memory." I looked away as I still remember what I just dreamed of. " she approached me, " you know I can make you dream of something better." I shake my head. " I much prefer sitting here with you. It's calm and peaceful. Something I don't get a lot of." she nodded and sat down on her hind legs. " you don't seem to be from these parts human. prithee, where are you from?" I smiled and sat next to her. " I am from earth."

As I said it the world around us changed and we were floating in space. Just outside the atmosphere, looking down on earth. "This, this is your home land?" "ye ma'am. I come from a smaller part of this world called Texas." as I say it we fly towards the earth and are now hovering just above Texas. "and in an ever small part. on an even smaller base, I was born" we fly through and land right next to my old bunk house." This, is the devils retreat base, in Angel city Texas." She snorts at this. "pretty ironic." Indeed.

"This was my home." she gave me a puzzled look. "was." I nodded," was... Watch." I swiped my hand in front of me and the scene right before I came here started to play. starting from me saying bye to my parents. She watched as the bombs fell. They destroyed everything they touched, and as I watched closer I noticed the bombs had a sickly green hue to them. Odd. "so much destruction..." Everything went back after I flew backwards. " And, what happened next?" I looked her in the eyes. "I woke up here." "where is here for you." I wasn't an idiot. I knew who I was talking with, Chrys had told me all about who this horse was. They told me she invaded the dreams of the innocent and...

* * *

"Could you please refrain from referring to us as horses." I looked at them surprised. "But you are horses, that's what your called where I'm from. Except yall don't talk. or fly. or shoot lasers from your horns. or even have horns... so what are yall then?" they all looked at each other. "we are ponies." they all said very pride full. "ok, ponies."

* * *

Like I said, She said you went into the dreams of the innocent and caused them great night terrors , and that was how you scarred your people into submission. But things she said were quickly adding up to be wrong. First she said she was a huge, ugly creature with the wings and fangs of vampire bat, had a coat of fur as dark as her heart and wouldn't refrain for even a moment from hurting someone. But, again, that wasn't adding up, first, she was pretty, second she was nice, and third, she was cute.

So I was getting lied to, as usual. we talked for a bit, nothing really to note what I was, who I was, where I came from, why I have pointy teeth, you know, basic stuff. It was really nice talking to her, she calmed my nerves after the days events. And I fucking needed it, wouldn't of minded one of those either. After a lot of conversation, I felt like I was being pulled away from my stomach. She looked at me and said, "morning already? humph... ok human tis was nice to make your acquaintance." with a smile and a slight bow I replied, "The pleasure is mine. May I see you again like this? I quite enjoyed my self." I felt like I was about to fall as she just smiled and said. "Maybe."

I woke up with Royal and Jinx fast asleep against me. I slowly sat up and looked at them. Well, i'd never been a brother before. it would be new and kind of exciting, to train them in all I know. And to show them all of the things I love. Yeah, I had this in the bag. I got up and went to find Clearwing. Well I found her, curled up in a ball by her desk. I set the girls down in the crib and went back to her. Her cheeks were still wet. Poor thing cried herself to sleep. I scooped my arms under her and lifted her. I admit she was heavier when she was healthy, but she was still tiny. I held her against me and started for my personal hammock , not gonna use it now, when her eyes opened a little and she said

"Put me the fuck down." But gave no intention of fighting me. " nope" was my simple response. Her eyes quickly closed again and she was asleep. She hated to look vulnerable, can't really blame her. All those guys running around. so I went the long way and dodged a few groups. when I got to my cot, I slowly opened it and set her down in it. _**(Connman's note- Think of the things from Avatar. Blue people not air bender.)**_ I closed it, it softly wrapped around her like a blanket. When It began to lift up I walked back to the nursery to find Chrys playing with the new borns.

"These two girls are the future of our hive, and they must grow up never knowing there parents. I know exactly how they feel. You ever wonder about my hatred for the ponies, why I want to destroy them. It was food for my people but now, we have you, and that's solved. But I can't stop now. I'm so close. Do you have a first memory Connor? I do, It was watching a young, powerful, gray pony, with a black main, destroy half of the hive and my parents. I remember him perfectly."

I had to question everything she said now, but the way she sounded , I couldn't help but believe her. "That is why I want to destroy all ponies, to get my revenge and protect my people. And with you, I can do both. Take care of them Connor, Be there care taker, And lead us to a better life." I wanted to, I really did, but it probably won't be the way she wants me too.

* * *

"And why is that?" Sunny butt interrupts. "Because , I have seen from just one of her lies that yall may be far different than what she told me. I... I've dealt with Bad guys all my life. And I don't want to make myself one." She nods and says "Ok, Continue child."

* * *

I for the next three years, I worked harder than I ever worked before. Not only did I train myself, I trained an army, and I raised two sisters, and trained them to murder fools. See Changelings mature quickly, the ,males grow to full size in a matter of weeks, while the females, take four years. Yeah huge difference I know. But if you saw the difference, you'd know why. I spent every day working or training. I did different things every week. every first week I'd do training, teaching the warriors to fight like a single unit rather than every man for himself.

Then on the second week id work in the mines, getting every ore I could and making it into any weapon I could teach them how to use. Mostly swords, spears, axes, and halberds. Only five learned the last one, They became known as the elite. They were, Jinx and royal obviously, two randoms who picked it up like a toddler picks up crayons, and another by the name of Wolf, he was almost as quick to learn as me. He picked it up and could hold it correctly and maneuver around like he had it attached to him all his life. There was only one problem. He was overconfident and an asshole.

"Ok, Wolf, I want you to show me your double back spin." He did it flawlessly, as usual. "Give me something harder!" He had his good moments.. "and why do you have to bring your children here. There just clogging up the training area. Fucking little shits." but mostly bad ones. I knew what he needed. So I laughed, " hey Lynx, Royal, come here real quick." They approached me as humans, They liked to take the form of this girl from an anime I watch, Shiro from Dead man wonderland. "Yes Connor?" they said in unison, kinda cute too. "show Wolf what yall can do with a little training of mine on those halberds." They separated and took up a stance away from each other, Wolf wasn't particularly impressed. Until they launched at each other in a whirlwind of spins and slashes that looked like a hurricane went through here.

The look on his face was priceless, and I was so proud of them. Ok back on track, On the third week I would do manual labor anything that was needed, lifting fixing, building, blacksmithing, guard duty, hell, I was the maid once. Can't tell you the number of times The queen would brig me to her bed chamber and have me clean it... Only for her to come back and us destroy it all over again. She was like a rabbit we fucked here, There everywhere, I mean this one time we had this lion and...

* * *

Luna, Tsundere, and sunny but were all red as a tomato and I just laughed at them. "H-He's lying right?" Luna asked Tsundere. "Yes but the images I just saw would say otherwise. Either he had... coitus all over there hive, or this man has a huge imagination." I just smiled and winked at her. "ok no I didn't do anything with the queen. She was busy doing her thing and I was busy doing mine, The most we ever did was snuggle and that was different."

They all looked at me expectantly. "FFFFFFF... I guess I'm telling you then."

* * *

It was about a week before yesterday. I came up to her room to do a little more cleaning and stare at her ass. But when I got there instead of being in her back room where she usually does her work. She was right there in the middle of the doorway waiting for me. "Come Connor, It is time." I was giddy i'd finally be able to help them. " your ready, were going to attack?" She smiled and lead me into the back. "yes, Everything has been gathered, in a weeks time, we will be ready. You remember the plan and the back up plan?" I nodded, every chance I got I would study it vigorously, that was every fourth week, study and play.

" when you go, remember, do it swiftly, I know how you are about hurting, much less killing a Female, But it must be done." I nodded, " ill round up two more and have them go with me. " I stood up and went to leave. "But not Lynx or royal. There too young. " I knew, but I didn't want to leave them. "And one more thing..." I turn and she was on the bed motioning for me to come over. And I did, What she had planed probably what you just saw what happened, lets say it was messy, for her not me, long story short she passed out and was attached to my arm. so I stayed there, after sending word to the youngens.

* * *

" Excuse me but are you from the country where you lived at?" "yes ma'am." was my simple reply. Tsundere nodded and I continued.

* * *

It was a hard week on everyone, I had picked out the two to go with me. Wolf, obviously, and one of the toddlers. that week when Luna came to visit I knew something was up. She kept talking about her sister moving more guards around her room and making night watch bigger. well ill just be extra sneaky. "You know Connor, I've never really had someone to talk to like you. Most simply want to get help from me, and others are just scared. But you want neither. It's nice to have... a friend." I smiled and said me too, but I was dying on the inside, hoping It wasn't her, but I knew.

So, I made a thirds plan. Me and the girls staged a huge argument in front of everyone, it was about coming with me. They blew up, they were thought to do everything by me. at the end they both shouted "I HATE YOU!" and stormed away. I admit I still felt hurt even though I knew it was fake. I rounded up the guys and gave them cracked swords. Close to the handle so I could hide it and still be ready.

Chrys found us as we were leaving and offered me the champion thing again if I came back victorious and did to her again what I did the night before. I wasn't too interested. Everyone turned into ponies and took off towards the capital. I had to slow down for them to catch me but we made it. I had the castle maped out and we could see it from the city "Canterlot". You ponies are weird with names.

We scaled the castle, dodged the guards and I... may have raided a few fridges. I was hungry. When we got to her tower, I knew what lay in the bed. I knew what horror was dreaming and I knew what horrors she was sending out, But I hoped it wasn't her. I pulled out a dagger I specially designed for this, it was curved and had a widened tip that would leave a wound almost impossible to close. I couldn't see all of her so I pulled the covers back slowly and raised the dagger. . . .

"Come on Connor... Finish the witch!" Wolf spoke in a whisper that sounded like a yell. But I couldn't, I would never harm a woman, much less... what I hoped was a friend. "DO IT!" was the shout that broke me out of my trace, and I brought the dagger down hard and fast. And hit my target. Blood flew and stained the curtains. Wolf was holding his eye and blood was rushing around his hoof. "no, Never." was the last words I spoke to him before I booted him and the other out the window and sent them flying home.

Of course, She was awake by now. She seemed calm but alert. I looked straight at her and she knew instantly who I was. "W-Why?" I walked right by her to the door and sat down. Laying my knife by me and holding my hands towards the door in surrender. Seconds latter, your guard, Probably all of it, charged in and nearly ran me over. As they dragged me out, I looked back at her and did what I thought was best. I said "I'm Sorry."

* * *

And that is The story you use to plead innocence?" The white pony said. "I don't plead innocence I'm no where near innocent. I just want to be good." They looked at each other like they had heard this before. "well You know my sisters name, might as well know mine to. I am Princess Celestia." I nod and stand up my shackles falling to the ground once more. I take three steps towards her and then drop onto one knee. Giving her a slight bow of my head. "I know I do not deserve it, But I ask for you and your sisters forgiveness. And if you chose to kill me, banish me or let me help, I will go along with it." Celestia looked a little surprised at this. " Luna when was the last time we executed someone?"

Her response was a shrug. " Well, I do not believe that execution or banishment is a just punishment. I herby decree , from this point on, By day Connor of ... Where?" "Astora" "Connor of Astora, Will be trained to exhaustion and then by night, he will be my personal guard." Celestia just nodded and smiled as she spoke. "Then it is settled. Connor, You will guard my sister with your life from this day onward." After a few more words to the guards we stood up and I went to follow Luna but Celestia put her hoof out. "Luna ill be out in a second." she smiled and Luna and the guard exited slowly. She waited a second then made a disperse gesture. When she was sure they were gone. She turned to me with a deadly expression. " If you ever Hurt my sister I swear to god I will..." I rushed her and came within centimeters from her face and looked her dead in the eyes.

I stared into them for a few seconds, and then backed away. "My apologies, I had to check. Anyone could be her now. As for your sister, I would NEVER hurt a female. Even if it meant saving my own life." the look I gave her convinced her as she just nodded. "Good, Now go. Guard my sister with your life, and if you prove yourself to me. I might allow you citizenship." Se turned to leave but I stopped her. "I have something else, the backup plan was that we wait for an event three weeks from now and attack then. What's three weeks from now?"

Celestia went wide eyed and started pacing the room. "I need to tell the guard to be prepared and.." "no Princess, the less that know the better, I need six people that you trust more than anyone else. I also need names and all the info you have on them." The princess nodded. " I know just the Ponies."

* * *

I sat in a room reading the files she had brought me. The ponies all seemed really normal, but she insisted that they are these so called "Elements of harmony." I looked at the picture of the first one, Twilight Sparkle, She seemed to be a Purple Unicorn with Dark blue Mane and tail, With a Pink and light purple stripe going through both. Her cutie mark' or those butt tats, is quite literally a sparkle. This is what the paper says _**"Dutiful and intelligent, Twilight Sparkle is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! She once studied so much, she made no time for anypony else. That is until her mentor, Princess Celestia charged her with the study of a special kind of magic- friendship! Newly converted to the joys of having friends, she uses her knowledge and unusually powerful gift for magical spells to help her companions in Ponyville. Though sometimes she gets on her "high horse" about what's right or wrong, her eagerness to learn and lend a helping hoof endear her to her new friends in Ponyville, and when the going gets tough, her big brain and love for her friends transform her into a natural born leader!"**_ So... Egghead... She seems nice though. And she is the "Element of Magic." on to the second.

The next is an... Earth pony? I guess no wings or horn? ok, so she is pink literally from head to toe, even her name has pink in it. The only not pink on her is her cutie mark, which is two light blue balloons and a yellow one in a triangle... illuminati? This is what the packet said _**"To say that Pinkie Pie marches to the beat of her own drum is certainly an understatement! Giggly, playful and brimming over with energy, it's not unusual to find this pink pony prancing and skipping joyfully through the streets looking for fun, doing cartwheels, singing a song in a silly voice and making up her own ridiculous lyrics. By far the silliest pony around, nothing makes her happier than evoking a giggle and a smile from her friends. She is the freest of free spirits, always acting on her whims, following her heart, talking your ear off and getting a laugh or two along the way."**_ Ok, party animal. And the "Element of Laughter."

Ok on to the third, Rainbow Dash, The element of loyalty, Name says it all. She is a cyan pony that is , Surprise surprise, Rainbow haired. This is what it said, **_"Capable and athletic, Rainbow Dash lives for adventure! When any problem should arise that involves traveling to distant lands or dealing with a magical, mysterious beast, Rainbow is the first to volunteer! Brave and bold, anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired Pegasus in the air has been left in jaw-dropped awe of her speed, agility, and, well, her confidence. She's quite positive she's the fastest Pegasus pony alive, and truth be told, she probably is. Yes, she's a bit proud, and a bit mischievous, and often lazy for somepony obsessed with speed, but when the chips are down, and danger is a-brewing, Rainbow Dash always, always comes through, proving time and time again that she is a true hero!_** " Jock, I can work with her.

Fourth! almost done. _Rarity, "Element of Generosity." This is her story lol, "_ ** _Rarity could possibly be the most beautiful pony you've ever seen. As she prances down the street, her coat gleaming pure white and her royal purple curls bouncing, everypony's head is turning- and boy does she love it! A talented fashion-designer, her biggest dream is to one day design for Princess Celestia. At first glance she may seem like a typical débutante, vain and entitled, but it's simply not so! Generous to a fault, she's believes so badly that the world should be beautiful she's all too eager to simply give away the designs she's worked so hard on and to offer anypony a custom Rarity makeover. And should you make it through one; you'll learn that Rarity's greatest beauty is her heart._ " ** So, Fashionista. ok better.

Fifth, Fluttershy, "Element of Kindness." , This is what was told, _**"A graceful, fawn-like filly, Fluttershy's gentle, serene ways makes her unusually attractive to all types of forest animals, whose care and well-being are her highest priority. She'd like nothing more than to spend every waking moment caring for her animal friends in her secluded meadow cottage, and that's because Fluttershy is, well... shy. Sweet, soft-spoken, and often fearful, her pony friends treasure her kindness, but have to work hard to help her come out of her shell. To their surprise, however, she emits an intimidating strength when she witnesses someone else being treated unfairly. Fluttershy has a lot of fears to overcome, but certainly one day her strength of character and enormous heart will make her a force to be reckoned with!"**_ So, The silent but friendly kind of gal.

And finally... Huh someone marked something out. After closer inspection it says, 'Background pony.' What does that mean? Whatever, her name is AppleJack, "Element of Honesty." This is her... thing, _**"Having grown up working hard to keep her family's famous apple business growing, Applejack has come to be known as the most down-to-earth, resourceful, and dependable Earth Pony this side of Ponyville! A proud farm pony to the core, she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty and to her, there's nothing a little horse-sense and elbow-grease can't take care of. Incredibly honest, Applejack would never stoop to tell a lie and this makes her a beacon for those seeking advice. Applejack has an impeccable ability to break a situation down to its core and fix it fast, and usually topped off with a wacky country anecdote told with a charming of country twang."**_ Country? I might like this one.

Now, to meet them.

* * *

 _ **ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL Z! lol but nah the Chapter's over. I'm gonna keep pushing out chapters till I just can't write anymore. So hope some of yall came back to read this and more are coming in so... yeah... This is ConnMan. Signing off. P.S Descriptions of the main six are not mine they are from Hasbro so don't screw my bum bum.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - A change and a tux

It's been three days, and I have been training my ass off. Just like she said, by day I trained with the guard. I only really liked two of them, Shining armor, and flash sentry. Shining armor trained me in what little I didn't know, Which was very little. so we have just been sparing since. I admit he is really good with what ever weapon he choses. And then there's flash, That guy never shuts up. He guards me to my studies and to guard and anything in-between. He is cool, but if there is something to talk about he will talk.

Me and shining had just gotten done sparing one day when I thought to ask him," Hey, have you ever heard of someone... err somepony.. named twilight sparkle?" He looked at me and I could tell what the answer was before he said it, " Yeah, She's my sister." Great... "well, I have a meeting with her and all I really have is her file. I have no idea what to expect. And for the sake of time please skip past the 'she's my sister don't touch her' rant. You know how I am." He nods and speaks up. "well, she's really nerdy, she might actually try to examine you... but she is really nice so just be yourself and she will be cool." During the pause he gave me a death glare.

"Connor, Princess Celestia summons you to her conference room." I nod in acknowledgment and turn to shining, "I guess I'm meeting them then. Wish me luck." He just chuckles as I walk away, "Your gonna need it" comes as a soft mutter from his lips. As we walk I pull a hood up and over my face. "Is their anyone else here besides the princess?" The guard simply shakes his head. So their not hear. Hope she's not expecting something. As we approach the door the guards stay back for me to open and enter the door. I push the doors open and enter...

A rather normal looking room, there is just a table that could sit about six people, chairs included, and some magazines sitting on top of it. Celestia is trying to be all sneaky and come up behind me out of the shadows, "You know, Had you figured for a reader. But I never thought you'd have a fascination with dirty mags." She walked around to the other side of the table and sat down. " There's only one in there and it's relatively tame. So, you saw me?" I smiled and looked at her.

"Please don't play dumb with me princess, you have a very particular aura. It's kinda hard not to see it." She smiled, "Ok human you seem to know a lot for someone with no aura." I smiled at this, "It's a little trick I learned, it helps people not to feel weird when I'm around." I summoned a tooth pick and began picking my teeth. "So I guess I'm here because you got your girls ready and now you want us all to meet." She nodded, "When I summon them it usually doesn't take as long for them to get here but they had some, trouble they were resting up from."

"Ok, but we meet them my way." I turn and open one of the doors in this room and it leads to a small but spacy room that is empty except of a window. It shed enough light in here to see so I could see what had to be done. " What do you mean your way?" I turn and look at her, "One at a time, ten minutes a piece. That would be an hour that they are waiting here. The less time we waste the better." She nods, " well let me get some guards in here to... " By the time she had said that I had conjured up two comfy chairs some candles and a very refined selection of paintings from my world. "This looks fancy enough yes?"

She just nodded. "Y-yeah that'll work, send in the first pony please. Which everyone you think needs to come in first." She thought for a second then said. " Ill send in Twilight and Applejack first. " Magic and honesty, course. "As you wish princess." I take my seat and try to look as harmless as I could. I kept my hood pulled down and looked out the window. The door opened and stood there for a few seconds. I waited and the door closed followed by some soft clopping of hooves on granite. They stopped a few feet away and some awkward shuffling sounds came after.

I decided to break the ice, "Mighty fine day today, wouldn't you agree? Don't be shy come closer, the cowl I wear is for my peace of mind not to scare you. So please, take a seat." I tried to act as chill as possible but I don't know what it sounded like. She came around and sat in the chair, " So, Miss. sparkle, lets get down to business, have you been briefed on the situation?"

"Yes, Princess Celestia has informed me about what has been going on and I do wonder why you would change like this. I have to say, I don't believe I've ever met anypony like you before." I gave a small chuckle, "Oh twilight, Please, I'm no pony at all. I'm what my race calls human. Now I'm sure you're very level headed, your brother insisted you were, s please. Don't scream at what I look like, It'll just scare you're friends for no reason. And I also apologize. I haven't seen a mirror in years."

I slowly pull off my hood and show her my face. She looks shocked, but mostly curious." So, now that that is out the way, I have something important to tell you, It's going to happen at a wedding, I believe that one of the people attending the wedding have been switched out and I need you and your friends to find out which one. so if anyone is acting off you come to me instantly. And please don't speak about this unless you are in this room. OK?" She nodded, "Good, I apologize but ten minutes for six ponies goes a long way. Please send in the next pony and wait till your friends see me to talk about me. I want everyone to have there own opinions." she nods and exits sending in applejack. I stand this time.

She enters proudly never breaking stride, " Applejack, Element of honesty, no point beating around the bush," I turn and face her allowing her to see my face. "Now I gave twilight a quick version and ill give it to you too," -insert above statement about finding Chrys- " so you understand yes?" she waits and nods. "Whelp uhh, yes sir I understand it. But I want ta ask ya one thing." Her country accent Is kinda cute, "If it comes to find out that you are tricking us to get us all killed, I will find you, and I will skin you alive, do you understand?" I knell before her and look her dead in the eye, " If any of my actions lead me to hurt any of you, Ill hog-tie my self and mail myself to your front porch." She nodded and left. I had no idea who was coming next so I braced for anything.

I don't wait long before a pink blur has dashed in and talked me to the ground in the sheer force of herself. "Hii'mpinkiepieareyounewheredidyoujustarivewowweshouldhaveapartyafterallthisblowsoverohit'llbeawelcometoequestriahumanpartyohican'twaitforthisit'llbesoawesoom  
ohsorrymybadweweregonnatalkaboutsomeevilqueenattackingthecityandhurtingeveryponysodon'tworryiknowwhatwemustdoi'llmakethebestfoodtodistrackeverypony  
with the BIGGEST WEDDING EVER!" she dashed out of the room before I even got a word in. She said everything I was gonna say, but without stopping for breath.

I was still on the floor when the next one came in, This was the rainbow one, she seemed more chill, "Ah miss rainbow dash, element of loyalty , you have an... interesting friend that... pink one. She is very nice but I couldn't get a word in before five parties were planed . " She kinda smiled and said, "yep, that's pinkie of you. Soo I get what the low down is but tell me, what makes me sure you won't hurt my friends during all this." I told her what I told Applejack, "Well expect it to be a little stormy that day. so, what am I in all this? " I look at her, "I need you to be ready to send up the alarm right when we get her captured. And if it comes down to it, to whoop some ass." "Sounds awesome, I'm ready for this wedding." Good four down to more.

I heard a small squeak come from the door and a yellow pony with pink hair peeks around the corner, must be, "Fluttershy, element of kindness, please do come in, you are the one I wanted to see the most." her voice is soft and I barely make out what she says, "H-hi, why dam I so important, I'm really nopony." I smile, "Nonsense, you have one of the most Important jobs, You love animals do you not?" As I ask I stand up and move too the window. "oh yes I love all the animals. I own one of every animal I possibly can." She piped up a little at this, I wrapped my arm in a leather guard and opened the window. " Good, cause you my little pony, you will be caring for these. " A falcon swooped down and landed on my arm I pulled him inside and showed him to fluttershy, "These boys will be working recon, and I need you to make sure there every need is met and everything they find is brought to me, and I trust you would not only love this but rock it. so , do you accept? " she nods and takes the falcon and walks out the room.

The final one to enter," Miss rarity, the element of generosity, I must apologize, I am not In a great position of attire. that is what I came to ask of you today." She looked at me and nodded as she started taking my measurements. " it will be a challenge because of your, stature..." " I believe you can do it, from what little I know you are the best seamstress in this land." She smiled got the rest of my measurements and took off. Ok that's everyone. Now to speak to them,

I walked out of the room to where they were sitting and saw them all talking, except fluttershy, she was reading the dirty mag. I coughed and got everyone's attention. Fluttershy threw the mag behind her and smiled innocently. " ok, everyone knows what they are doing , so try to keep this out of the public ear. we need to keep this a secret. in 3 weeks time the wedding will happen and she will strike so we must be prepared for this. That is why I have a proposition, we practice." They all looked confused, "um how exactly would we practice this?" I pull some invites out of my pocket and throw them at the table, "You and your family's are now invited to the 'grand galloping gala, in five days time.'" I read off of the invitation.

"A Gala, And we only have five days! I'm sorry darlings but I'm gonna have to go start on dresses." Rarity jumped up and headed to the door. "But remember, Don't talk to anyone about this. She nodded and everyone followed suit.

 **Three Days till Gala**

* * *

I Spent two Days figuring out what to do to have them practice at the gala. I've finally figured out what to do. Me and Celestia are heading out during the day tomorrow to see about her dress and my tux, Guard duty and training can stop for this she told me. I don't see why we have to go to this "Ponyville" to get her a dress. She has many fabulous tailors here. I told rarity that she was the best to flatter her, but I guess I was right, And Celestia knows it.

Problem is, I've never worn a tux.

 **Two days Till Gala**

* * *

Lord help me I'm in a horse drawn carriage, pulled by sentient ponies, riding with the queen of sentient ponies, to help her pick out a ball gown. I'm not sure if I went down a level or I'm going up in this world. "You seem distressed Connor, are you not comfortable?" I had to admit that this was almost as comfy as what I imagine a cloud would be like, but that wasn't my problem." I don't like closed off spaces." She snickers, " What?" I ask, " Someone like you, is afraid of small space. If so explain the jail cell."

"I don't mind in doors when I can reach out and walk around, but a small metal death cage on wheels doesn't feel so natural." She looks at me with general concern. " If you want we can stop and fly the rest of the way, it's not far." I shake my head, kind but no, " No it's ok, you have a princess demeanor to keep up. Thank you." A few minutes and some steady breathing later we land and I launch myself from the carriage.

I land down on my knees and take a deep breath, " Oh thank god open spaces. I nearly fainted at one point." I wipe my brow and look up to find a town of ponies stop and stare at me like I'm some sort of... oh... they've never seen a human... act chill. " announcing the arivel of her highness, Princess Celestia." The princess slowly and regally exited the carriage and a cheer erupted from the crowd. Small crowd loud as fuck.

I thought I was safe from embarrassment but she piped up. "This is Connor, A new edition to my royal guard and the only human in Equestria." Great, now there looking at me like I'm a fucking unicorn, oh... wait, well best not be rude. I wave at them and they all stare. Celestia says a few more things I block out but I see behind everyone watching applejack is pulling a huge cart, and I mean tank huge, of apples, what do ya know. So I slowly make my way through the crowd with I'm sorry's and excuse me's with Celestia right behind me.

I break the crowd and haul up next to her, it's like what you would put on a mule. I can work this, so I getup under it right next to her and lift up so I'm holding it and start pulling it for her before she can protest. "What in tarnation... Oh Connor Thought I lost a bunch a apples back there. You don't have to help." I roll my eyes and look at her sweat drenched brow. " Where am I taking this Darlin? " She sighs and leads me over to a stall where I assume she will find a way to stuff em in it. Ponies and shit.

"Well thank you again, you really didn't have ta do that." I shake my head, "Pffft, no trouble didn't even break a sweat." I smiled at her and was glad that the first place I start sweating was my back. "If you need anything Miss id be glad to help." I told her. She smiled and nodded right as Celestia caught up with us. " Oh Applejack, how nice to see you. I see You have the usual load for sale." She smiled and answered, "Why yes princess, I'm trying to sell them before the gala." They talked for a minute and I just started exploring.

I came around the corner when I noticed the pink one bouncing along. Literally, bouncing along. " Hey miss pinkie." She looked at me for a second jumped up to about my height froze mid air and let out a ... Scree? ... and bolted the opposite direction... ok. So I turn around and Celestia is there still talking so I walk up and start listening again. " So he rushes out and lands face first into the ground, but he covers it smoothly by introducing me... Oh hey Connor I was just talking about you." "I heard." I smile and she tells her why where here and we head off.

"That was nice of you." I shrug, " Where I'm from, people arnt really nice. So I try my best to be as nice as possible when I can. Why would I have not helped her, she obviously needed it. But she's too prideful to admit it. " I smile so she knows I'm only kidding about some of it. "Yeah, most are nice here. But we do have those few." We walk in agreeing silence and finally come to what I think is Raritys. I could tell because of the obvious fashionable design. And she had her name on the door.

"We enter and the door hits one of those bells that alerts owners that customers have entered. "One moment darling ill be right out with you." Came rarity from the back. "She seems busy..." A scream came from the back followed by a "NO NOT THE DRESSES!" I ran in and followed her voice to the bac. It lead to a closed door so I kicked it open and charged in. "Miss Rarity what's wro... wow." What shocked me was the mass of dresses in the room. The next was rarity on the celling cowering at the floor. when I looked down there was a tiny spider on one of the dresses on a table nearby.

"Wow... really..."I pick up the spider and go to the window. " Go on, go make your web outside." I close the window and turn to her still on the ceiling. " you coming down or what? I got rid of the big killer spider." She landed next to me and leaned against my leg shaking. " It was horrible, did you see it's size it was huge. how did you act so brave?" I looked at her and wondered what she was on when I realized something.

"You didn't have glasses the last time I saw you." She smiled and took them off with her magic. "Yeah, they are just for sewing. They magnify it so I can see better." Ohhh. haha. ok ill let her have this one. Celestia was waiting in the door way. "well your just a hero today aren't ya." She smiled. I shrugged and helped rarity put the dresses up. After that I sat back and let them talk about there dresses and I started looking at there so called cutie marks. They obviously had some meaning to there talents.

Rarity having diamonds means something to do with gems and I imagine her 'priceless' ideas. And then Celestia, a sun, I imagine it has something to do with the sun. Maybe she has fire magic. IDK

"So Connor are you here to be fitted for a tux." I sighed and walked over to her. "might as well, and I hate to ask this but can I use ur bathroom to freshen up." I touch my three years worth of beard. "Yes of course darling its right around the corner." I looked around and realized, this place was a circle, it had no corners so I found another hallway and found the bathroom three doors down. It was a pretty amazing bathroom, it was like a billionaires bathroom compared to my lake and trees.

I walked in and realized, I haven't seen my face in like, three years. I turned and looked at my face. Which was covered in a beard that barley even reached the bottom of my neck. Damn, id wished for a little more. I summoned my razor and some shaving cream and went to work. After about twenty minutes, I had a clean baby face. With my beard gone I really did look eighteen. I had the usual masculine features but still had that soft roundness. Ahh my eyes, the light gray that went green or blue depending on the light. But, damn...

My hair, In just three years it went from buzz cut, to long wavy locks that went down my back. "I need a shower." And I got just that. It was refreshing to have running water, not going to ask how ponies in the renaissance era got running water, but it was amazing. after I got out and got all the grime off of every nook and cranny of my body. I felt refreshed. I brushed my hair back with one of my favorite brushes and then put it into a ponytail. Damn I look... different.

I stepped out in some clean shorts and a PTV tee. Loose but not sagging was kinda my style when I was just chilling. I walked into the room and they were just making the sale for Celestia. "Damn, I haven't had a shower like that in... Ladies?" They were staring at me like I was a completely different person. I swear Celestia's jaw hit the floor. "Kinda making me a little self conscious girls. come on, don't I have a tux to wear?" Rarity snapped out of it and went to find her measuring tape while Celestia just kept on gaping.

"You know," I put my hand on her jaw and softly caressed it. "You'll catch some fly's if u leave your mouth open." I push her mouth closed gently and walk to where there are mirrors, I guess where she does the fitting. "Ok Connor I will have to do your measurements so please strip down and lets get going." I looked at her and just brushed it off like it was nothing. "Well I like you too, but I don't think I like you enough to wave my junk around in your face yet." Her face went red and she started gasping, " Ill only strip off to my boxers, the rest is for your imagination.". I proceeded to take off my clothes until I got to my boxers. I looked in the mirror and just realized.

" Do my clothes make me look chunky?" I look at rarity who was exchanging glances from my crotch to my chest." Hey," I snap at her, " eyes up here." she blushes more and looks at me. " O-ok I see what you mean, ok we'll start with your legs."

 **Two Hours Later.**

* * *

I was sitting around in my boxers while Celestia was attempting a conversation about politics and rarity was running to and fro with various materials for the tux. She finally came out and ended Celestia's attempt to communicate ,Thank Christ, And had me follow her to te changing room. "ok just get dressed and ill be right here." She said with a smile and shoved me in.

After about an hour of trying to get it on right I stepped out wearing my new tux. I don't know how she did it but she guessed my favorite color, midnight purple. She gave me a standard black tux and made all of the accessories purple. But damn did it feel like I was wearing a cloud. " Damn rarity, I can see why your the best." She smiled at my complement and Celestia just smiled at us. I know she wanted to say something but didn't want to be too awkward.

Damn, This Gala thing might actually be kinda decent. Maybe, probably... I hope... oh shit... I can't dance.

* * *

 _ **Well it took me a little bit to get this one out, I had work and stuff to do... ok fuck it I was playing COD Black Ops 3 most of the time. DLC 3 came out and I got wrapped up in it like you wouildent belive. so give me any advice you want or tell me if you want a bump in the next story. I am going to need some background names for the ponys at the gala, and maybe one will be kinda important. Thank you guys for the read, This is ConMan -**_

 _ **Signing off.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Party hardy

"Well, not like these ponies I imagine. It was kinda weird person to person, but pony to person will be... crazy. I mean, they barely reach my hip. Well I guess I better ask. " Hey, uhh... will there be dancing at this, gala thing?" The girls looked at me, "Why of course darling. They have many fabulous dances at the gala, many slow dances. Mostly slow dances." Great, I need to figure out how to get these ponies dancing so I can figure out how to dance with them. Dancing isn't a problem but slow dancing with a pony that comes up to my hip may prove challenging.

"Oh my," Came from Celestia, I turn to her and a pink balloon carrying a note had flown in from the window. She is reading a note she is holding with her magic and looks at me. "Looks like I need to make a stop by Sugar Cube Corner." I look at her a little confused, Sugar Cube Corner. Ten bucks it's a bakery and her big ass is getting some cake. "Why?" I ask. "I was told there would be cake if I brought you." Fucking knew it.

"Cool, am I getting any or will I have to wrestle you for it?." I said with a teasing smile. She actually thought about it for a whole minute. " Nah I'll share, Besides you couldn't handle a mare like me." At this she turns around and flicks my nose with her tail. "Well see about that ...bitch." I said the last part as a whisper. "Heard that." was what Celestia said as she exited. I turned to rarity and thanked her for the tux and bent over and touched my heel. As I dragged my finger up my leg my clothes changed from my new tux too my usual hoodie, tee, and black cargo pants.

I rushed out after Celestia and looked down the street to her hauling her ass towards what looked to be the candy house from Hansel & Gretel. I'm guessing Sugar Cube Corner. I casually walked down the street and saw her haul her ass through the door like the last cake in the world was in there. I got to the door and was tempted to grab a sweet off of it but I resisted and walked in. To get shot in the face.

By confetti and a cheer of "SUPRISE!" As what I imagine is those six ponies and there friends. I swear other than the rainbow one, the room was a fucking rainbow. Play nice Connor. "Damn guys nearly gave me a heart attack, and blinded me with confetti. Guess well just have to reset for who ever this party is for." The pink pony, Pinkie, Bounced to be and started talking as she bounced up to meet my face.

"No silly...This party... Is for... You!" I smiled, "Don't think I've had a party in forever. What's the occasion, haven't really done anything special have I?" She just kept smiling giggling and bouncing. "This is your First Human and pony party, Welcome to Ponyvile party and new friends party all in one!" I nodded and looked at the crowd then caught pinkie mid bounce still smiling like an little kid. "I don't do parties..." I said to her face, everyone looked a little shocked at this and pinkie got actually deflated. Like a balloon, I was worried for her health so I added.

"Without some sick jams, please tell me y'all got some music in here." Everyone let out a sigh of relief and pinky inflated again and used me as a spring bored to launch into the middle and say, "Hit it Vinyl!" And with that lights turned on and a pony standing in front of some turntables started playing some sick ass dubstep. Haven't had any new ones in years. It was refreshing.

"Does that count as 'sick jams?!" Pinkie said suddenly behind me. "Its pretty sick pinkie, Like the party so far, Got a snack table, then ill love it." She shoved me and suddenly I was across the room standing next to Celestia with a plate of cake, cookies, and a glass of what smelled like cider, Not hard cider, No foam...

I sat stunned for a second then tried the cake, And it was FUCKING DELICIOUS, I think I nearly creamed my pants it was so damn good. I haven't had cake for years and this has to be the best one ever. The cookies were even better and the cider was like I was drinking fresh apples and cinnamon. I think Celestia heard me moaning and turned to me.

"Pretty good huh, That's why she is making the wedding cake." Fuck this wedding gets better and better. "Damn, does everything that pony touch taste this good. And ehh, don't really know but do you have 'hard cider' in this world?" She chuckled and pointed to some marked kegs in the back. "Red strip means red apples, Green is green apples, and yellow... is hard cider." I nodded. "Can you hold your liquor?" She laughed and looked at me.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, "Please... You couldn't handle a guy like me." I spun around and my ponytail tickled her nose and I walked away and grabed my final cookie for the night. I could tell she was following me and I took a hard left away from the cider and bumped into another pony. "My apologies Ma'am." It was ... applejack. "Oh hey Connor. Did you try ma cider yet?" Hers...oh yeah... apples.

"Heck yeah, and it was mighty fine darlin. Haven't touched the hard cider yet, but the red was amazing." She smiled at my compliment and was about to thank me when she was interrupted by a slamming hoof on a table. I looked behind her to see a huge red pony with apples for his ass tat, arm... hoof wrestling another pony and destroying him. Don't want to be that guy and stereotype buuuuut...

"Is that your big brother?" I asked Applejack, she shook her head and said , "Is it because of the apples?" I nodded and walked over to him to see him destroying another Stallion. I looked at him and he caught my eye with his, "You look really strong dude." "yep" was his simple response, everyone in the room turned towards us, the lights dimmed and the music started playing lower. "Mind if I try?" I said and he motioned for me to sit across from him.

I sat down and set my arm up and wrapped my fingers around his hoof. "You have soft hoofs friend." I smile, "Moisturizer." He smirks and he thinks I'm just another city boy... ill show him. "Ok boys," Applejack announced. "You win this one you get the first mug of the hard cider of the night, ready...steady... go!" Dude has an arm on him like a fucking piston. I was struggling to keep up with him, he pushed my arm down slowly and got me an inch from the table. I could hear some screams from the crowd. "Wooooooh BIG MAC."

"Big mac... alright enough playing around." I pushed his arm back with ease and leaned back and took a relaxed position and slowly pushed his hoof towards the table. "Your name is Big Mac... ok that is wrong for me on so many levels. But I respect u mac. you have a ton of strength. But unfortunately, you got between me and your sisters cider. I took one sip and I'm hooked. Sorry bro butt your..." I slammed his hoof onto the table. "Just not big enough for me." I winked at him for added measure and stood up to a crowd that had their jaws on the floor, cept Celestia... hers was in the cake.

"So applejack, a round of cider for the winner right? Why don't you get your bro one too, he deserves it." She brought two mugs too the table and I grabbed one. the foam from this one was spilling off the side. "To friends, family, and fun!... Long live Equestria." I Bumped mugs with Big Mac and we chugged the cider down. He came up about half way coughing. I chugged it all and suppressed a huge burp.

"Damn Applejack... Your cider can get better." At this a roar of approval and the sound of mugs clinking filled the room. "I turned to Big mac who was enjoying his drink. "I hope you don't mind me doing this." And before he could answer I walked to the DJ and asked her to play a slow song. Once it started everyone paired up. Cept applejack, She kinda sat there waiting to be asked.

" Hey Applejack?" She perked up thinking I was about to ask to dance. " Yeah Connor?" "Mind helping me figure something out?" Her ears flattened and she looked kinda sad. "I have no Idea how to dance with a pony, so I was wondering if you could help me out?" She perked up and followed me to the dance floor. We got to the middle and I looked at her." Ok stand on ur hind legs real quick." She did and I grabbed her whooves ad held her up. "Are you comfortable like this Applejack?" I asked.

She nodded and proceeded to start slow dancing, it was a little awkward but we worked that out quick. "So, I hear your from a farm?" I asked her. "Yes'ir its a family owned Apple orchard. " She seemed kinda reluctant to say more so I went ahead and gave her some info one me, "my grandpa had a farm, I helped him every chance I got. Miss the old man. "She looked at me and nodded. " Yeah, I know the feeling." The music came close to ending so I started looking around and noticed a gray pony sitting alone by herself.

"Who's that gray pony eating a muffin over there?" I asked her, "Oh... her, that's Derpy whooves, she's a nice mare but... she's a little, out there." I thanked apple jack for the dance and summoned a coin for the DJ. I wrote a note on it and tossed it at her. I Asked for another dance and she nodded and started another.

I approached Derpy and Kneeled dowm, to her "How's it going, names Connor, Couldn't help but notice your alone. Mind if I get a dance with you?" She smiled and her eyes went cross. It was supper cute. I lead her to the dance and repeated what I did with Applejack. "Why is a beautiful mare such as yourself alone tonight?" She blushed and responded. "Well everyone eiher didn't want to dance or had someone to dance with so... yeah." I smiled at her, "Heck i'd give my arm to dance with you."

She blushed more and giggled." Do you want to be friends Connor?" The question came suddenly. Hell I had befriended a pony with apple in her name. " Heck yeah, of course I'll be your friend. Anyone should want to be friends with someone as amazing as you." She perked up and when the song ended she hugged me and bolted out the door saying, "wait till I tell Dinky!" I had slipped two Gala tickets into her mane and hoped she would find them in time. I walked back towards the food and saw Celestia giving me a big grin.

"... What... is there something on my face?" I touched my face looking for something on it and she just giggled and said, "no not that, I saw what you did. That was nice of you to do that for her." I shrug, "meh she needed it." I took a cookie and ate it making a cup of cider float above everypony over to me. "How many of these can you drink before you get drunk Celestia?" She thought for a second, " about thirty why?"

I smiled, "are they weak or are you just a god?" She smiled, "Both." and walked away, damn good party. The party started dying down and I saw twilight helping pick up trash so I picked it all up and sorted everything out for them with a flick of my wrist, "don't trouble yourself Twilight. It's not that big of a mess and I hate to see fine... mares like yall working for no reason."

"Thank you Connor. I really hate how some people just leave this place like this for her to pick up. I usually help but you did everything." I shrug, "No trouble at all. I try to do the best I can for yall. It's my way of saying thank yall for a kick ass party." She smiled and noticed Celestia still trying to eat some cake. "You gonna save any for me princess?" She responded by eating the last piece of the chocolate cake. "You can have some cookies if u like." I summon a Ziploc freezer bag and fill it with cookies.

"Something has to get me by up there. Hay and constant salads don't really suit my protein needs." They all looked at me questionably. "... Meat." they nodded silently and kinda look nervious, cept Celestia, She asked. "You know, you never told me where your supply of meat came from. What did you do to get the meat you needed to survive?" I responded with a smile, "I hunted, deer, pigs, rabbits, squirrels, I fished a lot to. And before you ask, no I cooked my meat before I ate it."

"S-so humans need meat to survive?" I shook my head, "No twilight they don't. many humans found ways to survive without the proteins from meat by substituting them with the right veggies. If you like, in y'alls presence I will refrain from any meat consumption." They nodded and said a few thank yous. I thanked pinkie for the party and me and Celestia headed back to her carriage. "Hey does Luna like cookies. I grabbed a few for her but I don't really know what her favorite is." Celestia smiled.

"I'm sure she'll eat them." avoiding the question, noted. We were coming around the corner when the carriage came into view. And the guards no where in site. I put my arm out in front of Celestia and said, "Wait, something isn't right. stay here." I approached the carriage normally and acted like nothing was wrong. when I got close I could hear the faint beeping of a C4 type explosive. Who the hell and where the hell got that. I looked around and saw a cloaked figure slumped over holding the detonator. Car bomb.

Or carriage bomb more like it. jumped to the building he was near and scutlled down the wall above him like spider man. I got close enough to see it was a pony. I grabbed him by the neck and put him in a hanging choke hold. When he passed out and dropped the detonator it hit the ground and smashed. Back at the carriage the C4 started Screeching. Of course The back up plan, I'm guessing thirty seconds. And every ignorant pony in this damn town was charging it to see what it was. So I took off and made it through the crowd to the carriage and picked it up.

The charge had another 15 seconds till it went off. "Celestia get everyone away from here right now!" I grabbed the C4 and set the carriage down. I jumped onto the carriage for a quick view. Damn, I can't get away by running Guess I'm flying today. I throw my arms to the side and Huge angel wings form on my back, one black, one white. I hold onto the bomb and take off into the sky as fast as I can. I haven't flown in three years so I'm a little rusty but I manage to get above the clowds.

Five seconds, I fly farther up .

Four seconds, Not fast enough

Three, Fuck it.

Two, I wrap myself around the bomb hoping to catch all the shrapnel.

One, I hate this part.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

And now, I'm falling. much like the time I came here. My wings were blown off in the explosion. I'll have to make new ones, damn mom would kill me. Wow, I came here by falling, now I'm going to enter another life by falling. Hopefully they don't think I'm dead and burry me. That happened once. Don't want that again. I hear shouts and people gasping. I imagine my singed body will scare them. Meh. I'll be fine... just need to take a nap. I close my eyes and focus on the wind in my ears. And now, it's all silence.

* * *

 _ **Hey Connman here, I made this one a little shorter this time because I think the end is right were I should stop it so please enjoy leave any comments about what you think and be respectful to your fellow readers. Don't really have to say that because most of yall are the nicest people to meet. Have a nice day, peace, Connman**_


	6. Chapter 6 - A little filler before fun

I wake up and look around the room I'm in. It's a small white room, like every stereotypical hospital ever. I look over and sure enough there's an IV stuck in me. I look at the side of the IV machine and press the panic button. Easier than waiting, I look around the room again and notice that there are cards on the nightstand next to my bed. Also some balloons that say, 'Thank you for saving us from an explosion. Didn't know they made those.

A doctor and about three nurses came crashing into the room, With Celestia and Luna right behind them. "About time, ten seconds." I smirk at them and the doctor and nurses sigh. Guess they wanted an excuse to operate on a human. "Dang Connor you scared us." Surprisingly cam from Celestia. "Meh I'm just alive until this war is over anyway. I don't mean too much anyway." She looked a little shocked by this and proceeded to be motherly. ow...my heart...

"Of course you mean a lot! you are the only being like yourself in existence. You hold knowledge that could put us decades into the future. And most importantly, you saved a lot of people that day." She motions to the cards, "Those are mostly the kids that were there, and the girls. They wanted to know if you were ok." I was surprised they were usually quiet around me. Cept pinkie of course, she's never quiet.

"well then," I standup and pull the IV out of my arm and change my clothes to my usual style. "I was out for how long?" They looked at each other. "about two days." I sat silent for a second. "Ok so gala's tomorrow, I need to get ready like now. Inform the girls that they are to meet me in the room at... Six o'clock" Luna nods but Celestia says, "You took an explosion to the chest... you need to rest." I shake my head and conjure a back pack and carefully place the cards into my backpack.

"I'm fine, I'm never hurt for more than a day." She shakes her head, "You were out for two days." "Asleep not hurt." "Connor." At this she spun me around and looked at me with genuine concern. "I know you have these powers, But they must tire you out, I've never seen you sleep..." Luna intrudes at this, "And you never dream." They both look at me. I put my backpack on, and walk towards the door, "I have a promise to keep, if I die doing it so be it. And about the dream thing, I never dream."

I slowly walk away down the hall until I find the front desk and see What I assume is the nurse. She has one of those outfits on and is working on some notes. She was a white mare with a pink mane, and her ass tat was the medical cross. I approach the desk and she looks up shocked, "Your not to be discharged till tomorrow!" I shake my head, "Sorry sweet heart I have to go now. "She sighs and says, "It's red heart." I look at her and say, "Thank you for helping me, how much do I owe?" She was silent so I looked at her and saw she was actually shocked. "NO, don't tell me medical bills arnt a thing here."

"I would never request a person pay for treatment. I do it to help and save not get paid." I nod, "Wish we had more nurses like you were I'm from." I pull out a bag of coins and set it onto the counter. "This is for your troubles. and don't argue, it's yours, Thank you again." I turn and leave before she could protest anymore. When I get outside I see I'm still in ponyville, I rub my eyes and go look for a place to sit and read my thank you cards. I always read cards I get, no matter who gives them. I walk a little and notice a huge tree with a door on the front. And on the door is a picture of a book.

"Library." I whisper to myself and slowly walk towards the door. When I get close I can hear a little commotion inside, "SPIKE, those books go in the BE section not the BC section! and what have I told you about picking up your books when your done? The princesses are coming over soon and this place is a mess!" Was that Twilight?

I knock on the door and the sounds stop replaced by some shuffling and a hard thud which I imagine was her falling. She flings open the door and looks up at me, "Oh Connor, your awake. And not in the hospital. Why are you up you could still be hurt!" I shushed her and smiled, "No I'm fine, a little tired but I'm fine. I just snuck away from sunny butt so I could read these in private. So I came to the library. Didn't know you worked here." I smiled and she moved out of the way to let me in shutting the door behind me.

I saw what I expected, A library. There were a few scattered books here and there but it was otherwise neat. I found a small table near a shelf and sat down, slowly pulling the cards out and looking at the pile. With me sitting in a tiny chair at a tiny desk. It reached my chest, Surprisingly. "A lot of people are happy for what you did." Came twilights voice from behind me. " I didn't think anyone really knew who I was, or really cared." She looked at me and then the pile, "I'd bet otherwise."

I rolled my eyes and picked out the six obviously sent by the girls. "Not going to read those?" Twilight asked disappointedly. "Nope... Not yet anyways cause I know there from you girls. I want to get to everyone else's first." I pick up the first one, it has a little kids drawing of me picking up the cart and holding it up. The kid says thank you mister human. Freaking kids, gotta love em. I put it back in my bag and continue for an hour before I find two more. One has a marking on it and a symbol I can't describe.

"The CMC? Who are the CMC?" I ask aloud. "Oh I know!" Cam a young male voice from the other side of the table. I looked over and It was a purple and green dragon just staring at me. "Ok barney who are they." He looked confused and spoke up again, "The name is Spike and I am the greatest dragon in equestrian. The CMC stands for the cutie mark crusaders. There a bunch of little fillys that run around trying to get there cutie marks. There pretty cool."

A bunch of girls running around doing random stuff, Sounds like a cartoon. "Ok thanks spike." I open it and there is a small note in it followed by a huge THANK YOU printed across both pages. I smile and read the note, And it starts like a formal letter. 'Dear Connor the human, We of The CMC thank you for your heroic act and would like to make you an honorary member of the CMC. Please reply at the earliest convenience. Thank you, CMC.'

Wow these girls are serious. Ok on to the 6, First, The one with an apple stamp, Obviously from Applejack. I open it and the amount of names in it says it wasn't just her. I read it and smile to myself, "Thank you Connor. When you read this I hope your ok and not hurtin. I'm not tha best with words so if you could just come to Sweet apple acres when you can ill show ya instead. Sincerely, The apples. "

I smile and reach for the next one becoming aware of Twilight staring at me from across the room. I hover over the purple one with her Cutie mark on it and then move to the pink one covered in glitter. I Pick it up and prepare for an avalanche of glitter. But surprisingly all the glitter is held fast on it. I could read everything on the card but that would take to long. Long story short she's happy and wants to throw me a thank you/get well party.

Two down, I grab rarity's and open it. Hers is simple yet elegant it looks well designed with a bunch of ponies and a human holding hands around a big thank you sign. All her note says is thank you. But it's obvious she put heart into this one so ill find her and thank her one day. I look over and twilight is visibly shaking. Ill troll her some more and read Fluttershys next.

As expected it was simple but cute, She had animals all over it and in the center was a microscopic, thank you. It was cute like her. I like it. Four down two ta go, I grab a cyan one and twilight sucks in a quick breath and I look at her, her normally perfect mane is now frizzing out at parts and she is trying hard to keep her cool. I open Rainbows and it is just her cutie mark and a picture of her and thank you. I'm still happy I got one at least.

I look at twilight and grab hers, "Happy now?" I open it before she can respond and the card explodes into a ball of light that flies up and explodes into a mini fireworks show, before I can worry about the fire hazard a spark hits me and I notice, its cold. I watch it in awe, man it was awesome. I haven't seen fireworks in a while and my pyro was coming out. This is my favorite. It the spread out an spelled thank you, and slowly fizzled away.

"Damn Twilight that was the best card ever. Wish I had more of those." She smiled and looked at spike still wide eyed from the display. "Hey spike can you go tell rarity that its time to get ready." Spike is up and out the door before she even finishes the sentence. She turns to me and brushes her mane down, clears her throat and the dives at me and tackles me to the ground in a hug. "Damn twi, couldn't be any more..." I stop when I realize she is crying.

"Hey, Are you ok." I pat her head as she keeps crying into my chest. ""S-sorry, but spike was in that crowd around the bomb and when I heard it go off I just thought he was in it and... and ..." She breaks down again and I pull her close." Hey it's ok... It's ok." I pet her and she slowly calms down and dries her face with my shirt. I'm in the process of fixing her mane when the door flies open and Spike and Rarity waltz in and see us like that.

"Wow Darling you work fast don't you, not even mating... wait Twilight are you ok? " I stand up still holding twilight and pet het again and set her down. "She will be but I imagine yall have some girl talk to do so I'm gonna skedaddle." I reach the door before I'm stopped by rarity who has grabbed my leg with her hoof. "i got your card." She smiles and says," Thank you again, not only for me but her too." I nod and quickly exit.

Glad I got out of there, I hate seeing a sad woman but the truth is that girls can calm down girls the best. Better leave it to the pros. I look around and see Celestia heading this way. But she doesn't see me yet so I take off towards a little dirt road and hope I'm going the right way. When I get a little down the road I run into a open gate with and apple on it. Yep, Apple family farm. I look around but see no one anywhere close, But there is a barn and there's some grunting noises coming from it. So I do the wise thing and go check it out.

I approach the barn and lean around the corner to see just what I expected. Booty, and that booty was connected to Applejack who was trying too lift a hay bale off the ground. She gets it all the way up but it catches on a Hoe on where she is putting it and slips off. I stop it from falling with some good old telekinesis and put it where it was supposed to go and bring the hoe too me.

"Hey Applejack, you been missing this?" I say holding the Hoe. She smiles nervously and fixes her hat, "Yea, I've been lookin for that darn thing for days now, Apple bloom musta put it there." I smile and just say, "So I got your card and I just wanted to thank you for that." She perks up and smiles. "Yeah well thank you, a lot a my friends were there in the town. A lot of em could a been hurt." I nod and awkwardly stay quiet. Normally the words would fly out but damn, I can't get dat booty out my mind.

And yeah I went through the whole 'I'm human and there animals' thing, But shit man. I haven't had a good fuck in years. And there more human than animals anyway. I suppress those thoughts and get back to conversing with her. "So anyway I could thank yall for that?" She puts her hoof to her chin and thinks a second. "well you seem good at lifting stuff with your magic, and I got about ten more too haul in from the field. So would you kindly help me bring them here." I do a little pfft, and walk outside. "Where are they sugar, ill get em all." I walk outside and look around. She runs out and says, "yeah right you can't get all at once you'll hurt yourself." But she points to a field behind the barn and I walk around too look out. I crack my knuckles and slowly raise my hand up my palm glowing purple. all ten rise at once and slowly fly towards the barn I follow them in and neatly stack them on top of the others and turn to applejack and hold my arms out.

"What was that about 'can't do it'?" I smirk and she just rolls her eyes. "Well I guess you can, but I've seen Twilight do less and need a good meal and a nap so why don't ya come in and eat with us." I nod and follow her. Wait, ponies are herbivores. I wonder if there will be anything I can digest. She pushes open the screen door and trots in, have to duck really low just to be able to walk. Damn short ass ponies.

"Granny, how's Big Mac coming with dinner?" I look around the corner and see a small green pony with a gray mane sitting on a old rocking chair. "He should be about ready. And who's your big friend here?" She asks mentioning to me. Applejack turns around ands motions me forward, "This here is Connor, He's tha guy we wrote tha card to. He came ta say thank ya, and ended up helpin me get all the hay in." I shrug, "Nice to meet you ma'am, and the hay was nothing. Just ten bales.

She nodded and then smiled an almost toothless smile. "Well sunny, if you are willing to work and keep up your manners. Your welcome here anytime." I smile at her, just like grandma, "Thank you ma'am." After a little rustle in the kitchen and what sounds like world war III with pots and pans, Applejack goes too help Big Mac. And I'm stuck with granny. "So, Did you know our little Bloom was in the crowd of ponies you saved." I shook my head, "No, I just saw ponies there and got it out before anyone got hurt. She nods, "Your a good stallion, I hope my Applejack will find somepony nice like you to mate with one day." If I had a drink I would of painted the walls with it. Instead I just turned beat red and started stuttering, "B-but I would never t-think of her like that!"

She's laughing and I'm beet red as Applejack comes back around the corner. "Dinners ready yall... Hey Connor you ok?" I stand up, and bump my head on the celling, "Um yeah never better." She narrows her eyes at me and Granny just shuffles out to the kitchen just giggling to herself. I follow closely behind and find that the table gets about to my knees off the ground. I wait for Apple jack to show me where to sit and wait for everybody to sit down.

Big Mac comes in carrying trays of food, don't ask how. And sets them out, Soon a tiny ball of joy comes running down the stairs and sits next to me. She looks over at me and goes. "Hi!" and turns back too the food. After a second she narrows her eyes and looks back at me."" Hello" I say and she jumps up and gasps, "Wait you're the human who saved the CMC from that huge explosion! You're sooooo cool!" She extends the so and cool for a few seconds and proceeds to fawn over me for a few seconds.

"Apple Bloom give the stallion a break. He' looks so flusterd with ya all over him." Says AppleJack and she sits down. "Thank you sir for saving us." She says and I smile. "Hey any help I can do Ill do it." She smiled at that and looked at the food. "Ok yall, it's time to say grace, Granny's gitting hungry." They all bow there heads and I follow suit. We never said grace unless we went to my grandmas house and ate. So it was a little weird to listen to there's.

"Amen alright dig in." I look at the food and try to see what all we have. Obviously, no meat, so I try to make me a salad and get me some beans for protein. Now I never liked beans but I need my minerals. But DAMN there beans were nothing like at home. They seemed like they were just picked and cooked in some savory sauce I can't even comprehend. And the salad, It was a salad. Not much more could be said. I ate and noticed there was some bread so I grabbed a piece and I swear it was just like my grandmas homemade bread. I stopped eating after that.

AppleJack took notice first. "Is it ok Connor, do you not like it?" I shake my head, "Nah it's delicious but, it just, reminds me of home." I go silent after that and granny looks around, "Well if anything cheers me up, it'll be one of Applejacks apple pies." She made that umumum sound and I looked up to applejack handing me a slice. I took it and said thank you and took a bite.

She must of put some happy pills in it cause I felt better immediately. I Ate and ate till it was all gone and with every bite got even happier. "Wow, You weren't lying. It really makes me feel better." They all smiled and went in for another piece. I followed suit enjoying myself.

* * *

About an hour later me and Applejack were walking out me with some to-go pie. And her with a suitcase and her hat. I offered to carry her suitcase but she refused. Wonder what's in there. "So what did granny say ta yah that mad ya so red?" I shrugged still thinking about the pie, "Oh she said she wished you would mate with someone like me." It had left my mouth before I could stop myself. Applejack had stopped in her tracks but I kept walking like it was nothing.

A couple seconds later, she came rushing around me and stopped me in my tracks. She was as red as I was. "J-just ignore what she says! She's old and don't know what she's sayin!" I smirked and walked around her, but not before lifting her hat and petting her and putting it back, "The way your face looks right now. I'd say otherwise." I stroll away chuckling to myself.

She catches up again her cheeks puffed out and we walk in silence back to the library. We approach and hear some voices from inside. I nudge Applejack and say," You go first I have an idea." She looks at me weird and opens the door. And gets shot in the face with confetti, and surprise! comes from inside. "Oh Applejack get in here it's a surprise 'happy your better' party for Connor.

I lean in and simply say, "Surprise." And pinkie jumps up and down with excitement. "Were you surprised?" I shrug, "A little , but I figured yall would do this so I had Applejack take the confetti for me." Everyone Chuckles at this I guess knowing what it's like with the confetti. I step inside and make a beeline for the food when I see Celestia shoving a cookie in her mouth and stomping towards me.

"Why did you run off like that, luna was so worried. She didn't even have time to give you her Thanks." I look at her, "Thanks? I didn't do anything for her." She smiles. "Actually you did. Instead of people having nightmares, people dreamt of an awesome hero, so luna had her first night off in a while. And guess where she spent it." I pick up a cookie. "Right next to my bed. Shit." I sigh and grab a sip of punch." Look I'll get back to her soon I just had other ponies in town I had to thank. Ponies I can't always get to. You know I'm always near your sister. We spend every night together... not in that way of course."

She rolls her eye's. "Yeah she would tell me if you did anything. And then id have you castrated. So did you get everyone you wanted to thank today?" I just kept eating and ignored the castration part. I've had worse. "well I only got Applejack, Kinda rarity, and twilight. and the latter didn't go so well." She nods and floats some cake to herself. "I heard, I also heard you got pretty cozy with her?"

I roll my eyes. "I was comforting her. It's just my natural instinct to help a crying lady. I had no anterior motives I swear. Oh you just reminded me, What's mating season?" I think I heard her choke on her cake a little. When I looked over her face was slightly red. I just kept a innocent and honest face like I had no idea what I was talking about. Before she could try to explain Applejack and Twilight approached me. "All of them?" I heard twilight say. "Yeah it was almost like you!" WAs where they stopped it and dragged me in.

"So Connor you have magic?" I shrug and make a cookie float to me. "Meh, I just refer to them as powers." I eat the cookie and just lean back onto nothing. "I can use magic but what I did wasn't magic. Just matter manipulation." Twilight smiles and launches into her theories and spells and I just ignore her and focus on nodding and eating food.

"But what I don't understand is, You have no aura. Yet you posses some magic. How is that." I look at her and smile. Ah, a subject I enjoy. "Observe young one, When doing nothing I seem to have no magic power." I summon a cookie from across the table into my hand." Did you se that. My magic is only present when I need it. I mask it to throw people off. And it scares people back home who have no idea what it is."

She just stares following my every word, her mouth hanging open. So I just stick a cookie in there and laugh to myself when she gives me a funny look. "Ok it's pretty cool I can hold a lot of things for an almost unlimited time." I pick up four cookies a slice of cake ,a whole cake, a cookie cake, one of the punch bowls , A random pony, a few books and I one apple.

"This is nothing, of course the bigger it is the harder it is to lift. But I could pick up about one mega ton back home so this is nothing." I start setting them back down when I notice my upper lip is wet. I put everything back quickly and touch my nose. "Connor are you ok?" I nod and take off my shirt. Blood is pouring out of my nose like an open wound. " Yeah I used to get these all the time when I first started using this power. But it's been a while so I guess I over worked myself trying to show off. Don't worry about me."

I gave them a reassuring smile and noticed all the mares in the room were looking at my chest and abs. This is why I wear baggy clothes. "Hey Twilight do you have a bathroom anywhere I could change into something in?" She nods and leads me too it, I enter and pull my shirt away, now red. "Fuck, should of worn my red shirt." I look and twilight is still in the door. I cough and she comes out of her trance. "I'll um... give you some privacy." She closes the door and I summon my backpack from my room at the castle.

I dig through it and pull out my shirt, and some tissues. after a few minutes it has stopped bleeding and I have my new shirt on. I throw on a hoodie for good measure and clean up my mess before I go back out. When I exit The mane girls and Celestia are there. "You ok?" They all say. "Yeah I'm fine, I just may need to rest a little before tomorrow night."

They all agree and follow my every step like I'm a living percaline doll. After a few goodbyes and some apologies to pinkie me and Celestia fly to the castle. "I told you. You should have stayed down Connor. You don't want to over work yourself." I roll my eyes , "ill be fine Celestia. I just need a good nights sleep." I land and make a bee line for my room, but Celestia grabs me with her magic.

"Before you do, my sister wants to see you. She says its important." I fly up to her terrace not wanting to traverse the unending halls of the castle. I land and slowly walk inside to find Luna sitting up in bed. "My sister sent a letter ahead and told me what happened at the party. Are you ok?" I noded and showed her my shirt from earlier. " Just a little nose bleed." I shrug and tuck it away in my bag throwing it into a corner.

"Looks like more than a nose bleed. Are you sure your ok?" I nod and make a sarcastic voice. "Ys mom i'm fine. Look luna I just need to get back to my nice comfy floor and pass out. all I need is a good nights rest." I start to walk away but she grabs me in her magic, getting tired of this, and pulls me back. "No friend of mine shall sleep on the floor. If thou must you can... Sleep here tonight." I raise my eyebrow.

"First off friend, I thought you thought of me as an acutance. Second, Your going to let me, a commoner, sleep in the same bed as a princess of the night?" She looked at me and replied with blushed cheeks, "Well yes, after all we talked about and shared I consider you my friend. and second, as long as you don't try anything I ok with it." She drops me and I flounce onto her bed. I remember our long conversations during those dreamless nights. I look at her, "Ok friend, thank you for letting me sleep her but I'm afraid your bed is too soft. I'll never..." And I was out like a light.

* * *

 _ **I tried to make this one a little longer to make up for the last one, but idk. Over 300 people have read this, I'm surprised. I only expected like two but dang. At the time of me writing this I have 303 reads. damn I'm happy at that. I'll try to post more frequently but life has a way of throwing curve balls into my dick every chance it gets. So hank yall for reading and I hope you enjoy. Sincerely**_

 _ **-ConMan**_


End file.
